


An Unexpected Courtship

by Bead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Female Bilbo, Friends to Lovers, Hobbit Culture, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili sets himself the task of looking after the newest, weakest and least skilled member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.  </p><p>For Kitrazzle, who wanted something with Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in the process of being overcome by a nap, so let me know if I'd done something like tipe in skhfughefush I mean gibberish. Thanks! 
> 
> Glossary: _rayadul_ \- heir
> 
> Lobelia's lust for Bella's lemon cake recipe is a shout out to Mynuet's _The Mediator_ , which if you haven't read, you should.
> 
> Many many thanks to cardeakelsey and tygermama for holding my hands and telling me when I get off track. Or on it, which is also v. helpful. Many many thanks.

Fili watched Bella Baggins. It was part of his duties, after all, to be an extra set of eyes and ears for his king and uncle, and at first, that was all it was; keeping an eye on the weakest member of the company, accessing, cataloging, observing, and reporting to Uncle when there was something he needed to know. 

Clearly, she had no experience with riding, or travelling. Perhaps she’d spent a night or two under the stars as a lark, but, other than that…..

She complained sometimes, and grieved for her home comforts, but she worked hard, as hard as they did, saddle sore and exhausted in only the way doing something unfamiliar could tire, she gathered firewood, earnestly listened to how to care for her pony (which she seemed to instinctively to care for before she cared for herself, though she still deeply distrusted her) and offered help to Bombur. 

The first night, she tried. Thorin, shaking his head and glaring at Gandalf, ordered her to rest after she tended to her pony before she passed out (again) or injured herself Fili saw a flicker of proud, angry hurt cross her face before relief took hold, and she sank to the ground when her task was done, her back against a tree (in between roots, a relatively safe position, easy to defend, not a bad choice) and promptly dozed off. Fili gathered a little bit of firewood and came back to find her still sleeping. 

He went to her and touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes blearily. “Come on, Miss Baggins” he said softly, careful not to loom over her. “Should get some water and food in you, and you should move around a bit so you’re not locked-up tight in the morning.” 

She groaned softly, “Must I?” 

“Up to you,” he smiled, offering her his water skin. Kili bounded over, a handful of empty waterskins thrown over his shoulder. 

“Finish that up, Miss Boggins, and I’ll go fill it with fresh water for you!” 

She didn’t even correct Kili about her name. Bella rummaged around behind her, and pulled out her own empty skin, and handed to him. Fili frowned. No wonder she was so exhausted. 

“This little thing yours? We need to give you one of the spares. This is not enough for a day’s ride, even for someone as little as you.” 

“Oh,” she said simply. “I suppose so. Rambles in the Shire were rather rambly and...short. I’ve rarely walked...well, I suppose I didn’t exactly walk, myself, but I’ve never traveled this long before in a day.” She drank some of Fili’s water gratefully. 

“Probably stopped and had a big spread of food, too,” Kili teased her. Her smile shifted to something warmer. 

“As is the case with hobbits, comfort and food is rather _the point_.” 

Fili couldn’t help grin, and Kili laughed. “I’m still thinking about those jam tarts o’yours!” 

“What are you doing, lollygagging about,” Dwalin growled from nearby. 

“Miss Baggins needs a larger water skin,” Fili said. Kili helpfully held it up, proving his point. 

“Get her one and stop jawing about it.” 

“A bit grumpy, our Dwalin,” Kili whispered loudly, his eyebrows raised. Bella gave a small, startled snort, nearly hiccuping her water down. 

“I think I would be too, if I went around literally bashing foreheads to say hello. Bound to affect one’s disposition,” she said, still tired but a lot more life in her. Good.

“Oooooh, Miss Boggins! Lots of sass!” Kili said gleefully. “That’s good, isn’t it, brother?” 

“Excellent,” Fili added, raising his eyebrows and giving her a teasing grin. “There always room for more sass, I say.” 

“And I say I should take that skin and go fill it.” Bella handed it to him gratefully, Kili departed with one of his over-the-top bows, and Fili rose, about to go back to gathering wood. 

“You know,” Miss Baggins said tentatively, voice still quite tired. “You’re right. I think I should get up and walk around before I freeze like this and you’ll have to tie me to the pony.” 

“That would be a sight.” She snorted softly, agreeing. “Want to come with me while I gather wood?” 

“Yes, thank you. I might not go far, lest I get too tired and you have to carry me back with the wood.” 

“I’ll risk it.” Fili put a hand down to help her up, and she took it gratefully. A quick tug, and she stumbled a bit before she found her feet. (Those feet; still odd.) Fili kept a hand on her to steady her. 

She trailed after him, and Fili mused over how much the extra water and a nap put some rubies back in her cheeks. Good thing they found out about her water skin. 

“I don’t know what to call you,” Miss Baggins said softly. “You’re a prince, should I call you your highness?” 

“Call me Fili, Miss Baggins. I don’t need to stand on ceremony.” 

“Please call me Bella, then.” She bent and found a few sticks for kindling. 

“Thank you, Miss Baggins, I will when the time is right.” She slanted him a look and nodded, too tired to pursue why. 

They found a fallen tree, and Fili put down what he’d previously found and took out his axe. She put a foot on the log, well out of the way, to keep the tree steady for him as he worked. When he’d chopped all he needed, he looked up and caught her wiping her brow, lines of exhaustion etched on her face. 

“Come on,” he said, holding his arms out. “Load me up.” She did, silently, and stopped at what Fili considered about half way through, and then began gathering wood into her own arms. 

“Hey,” he said jiggling his load. “None of that, save your strength for the walk back. Load me up.” 

“But….” 

“Miss Baggins, I can carry twice what you gave me. Come on.” 

She gave him a determined, frustrated look, but piled more wood in his arms and with a modest armful for her self - she insisted - followed him back to camp. 

Miss Baggins sat down near the fire the moment they’d put down the wood, took a waterskin from Kili and sipped from it gratefully, those lines for exhaustion clear in her face. Bombur passed her something to nibble on with a wink, Fili couldn’t quite see what, but she seemed to perk up again, just like she had with the water. What she’d said about all those hobbit meals might be serious business. Maybe she did need to eat more or more frequently. She was wee little miss. He’d keep watch. 

Even fed, and well-watered, she was still so tired after dinner, Fili was concerned she was going to pitch off the log she was sitting on. Bofur, sitting next to her, jollied her awake, and teased her straight into getting her bedroll sorted. She seemed to have forgiven him for the “furnace with wings” speech that had made her faint. Good. 

 

~~~~

He was on watch when Uncle sat beside him. “She is soft,” he said bluntly, his usual method of introducing a topic he wanted Fili’s thoughts on. 

“And we knew that, watching her in her home.” 

“I didn’t think she’d be _this_......” 

“She’s not a dwarf.” 

Uncle snorted around the stem of his pipe. 

“She is not my mother,” Fili said gently. “Not a princess used to traveling and rough living. Or a soldier used to traveling in any kind of weather. She’s a hobbit.” 

“Which we need, like it or not.” 

Fili nodded. 

“How badly will she slow us down?” 

“On ponies? Not much, and she’s gaining a bit of endurance each day. She takes instruction well, if told patiently.”

“Won’t always have time for patience.” 

“No. But we do right now. And she works hard, and tries to contribute and does it unasked. Soft as she is, she had the heart to walk away from her comfortable life to join us.” 

Uncle’s jaw flexed angrily, and Fili winced inside, knowing he was thinking of all those who had refused to come. “She will get herself killed in the wild, or us.” 

“Hopefully before that happens, she’ll cook us some of her mushrooms. You missed those, coming late to dinner.” 

Uncle sighed. “You’re suggesting I not worry yet?” 

“Yes, Uncle.” 

“I will step in if she does not improve, or understand the gravity of our position.” 

“Understood.” A mighty clap on the shoulder, and Uncle left him to the rest of his watch. Fili counted to fifty and let out a long sigh. Better than he had expected that to go. 

 

~~~~

The next day she found mushrooms enough for all while they were gathering wood for the night, and they were _delicious_. Uncle winked at him from across the fire, and Fili laughed. 

“What?” Kili asked. 

~~~~~

He’d never seen someone so slow to wake as Miss Baggins. She did her best, though, helping to strike the camp, have a bit of breakfast, saddle her pony and be ready to leave when Thorin called. He could tell by the way she curled around her mug of tea, though, that all she wanted to do was sit and and sip it until she was fully in the waking world. 

One morning, she was still heavy-eyed and dozing a bit even in the saddle, and Fili put a hand out to catch her shoulder as she listed to the side. He winced when her head jerked back as she woke, and she darted him a grateful, humiliated look as he pushed her back upright. 

“So those mushrooms you found last night to add to dinner, are they a specialty of yours? I seem to remember getting my hand on a good mushroom or two at your table. Very tasty.” 

“Oh, every hobbit loves mushrooms,” she said with drowsy warmth, giving him a look that said he knew what he was doing and grateful for it. “I _never_ divulge where my favorite patch is in the woods near Bag End. It was my mother’s discovery…” 

He let her words wash over him as they rode, watching her face light up, finally awake, and gave himself a bit of a pat on the back. 

After that, it became a habit to coax her out of sleep in the mornings, once they mounted their ponies. Fili would make a suggestion to one of the company or the other as they packed their things, and there would be a question for Billa, or someone would want a song or include her in on a discussion about the best way to roast boar. Bofur could always get her to share a song, Bombur tried to coax recipes out of her, and he, Ori and Kili pressed her for merry stories, which started a chain of tales up and down the company. 

One morning, Uncle brushed by him, shook him affectionately by the shoulder and murmured, “You do well, these mornings, _rayadul_ , to bring the company together while I concern myself with other things. You do well.” 

Praise had been rare of late, as angry as Uncle had been that Dain had not added to their strength, chafing under Gandalf’s constant advising and Bella - clearly not the type of burglar he envisioned - adding up to the quest not beginning the way he’d hoped. He had not said much, beyond a few growls at Gandalf and terse words with Bella, but Fili could see it weighing on him. Weighing on him more than usual. 

He caught Kili’s widened eyes and ducked his head, so happy. He’d be happier still if he could get Uncle to join in the tales. Perhaps a word in Dwalin’s ear. 

~~~~

It was clear she needed meals a bit more frequently, and he had a word with Bombur, who’d already twigged to it, and Kili, who tried to get a bit more meat when he was hunting. Bombur gave him a packet of cram to keep with him and give her when the time was right. 

“Why not give it to her yourself?” Fili asked. “You do slip her a nibble or two when you’re cooking." 

Bombur just gave him a look like he was bumptious lad of 60 and laid a wise finger beside his nose and pointed at Fili, who rolled his eyes. No one got a word out of Bombur when he didn’t want to speak. 

~~~~

When he offered it, they were riding almost at the back of the company with Kili, and she was pale, beginning to slump in her saddle, though she kept up with their merry conversation as best she could. Fili unslung his waterskin for a good long drink, and nodded at her to do the same. She rolled her eyes but complied. When she lowered her skin, he leaned over in his saddle to give her a bit of cram. She blinked at it. 

“A bit of cram. Waybread. Best I can do for a picnic. Also best with a bit of something to wash it down with.” 

“Thank you,” she said hesitantly, accepted it, and took a bite. She chewed in a determined fashion and then washed it down with a good gulp of water. 

“Well, that’s…..” 

“Cram. Not the most delicious thing, but keeps the your belly from eating your spine.” 

“It could use some jam,” she muttered, and took another nibble. 

Kili cackled. “Cram with jam! What kind of jam, Miss Boggins?” 

“Raspberry,” she said promptly. “And when are either of you you going to start calling me Bella?” 

“I don’t know,” he answered cheerfully. “Sounds like you have a very firm jam preference.” 

“Oh yes,” she said, getting the hang of eating it. The rubies were already starting to come back into her cheeks. “Raspberry, ginger peach, blackberry, blueberry - I put a bit of lemon in it if I can, too sweet otherwise, in fact my blackberry and blueberry jams are sort of berry-infused marmalade - and hmmm.” She mused as she worked on another bite. “Applesauce wouldn’t be bad on this either. What about you?” 

Fili and his brother debated the merits of various jams they’d had - Fili wanted to try her ginger peach, and Kili was extremely interested in her berry/marmalade concoctions. 

“Wait, aren’t you two having any of this?” Billa asked abruptly. 

“Oh, I’m still full from breakfast.” Kili said.

Fili shrugged. “Me too.” 

“Then why…..” She flushed an embarrassed red. 

“Because you need a bit of a snack. Second breakfast and such.” 

“It is a problem if no one else is eating,” she snapped. 

“We…”

“I am so _tired_ ,” she said. “Of being weaker, and less skilled at traveling and now this.” Her voice broke a little on “weaker” and Fili’s heart went out to her. Kili threw him a panicked look. Never good with tears, Kili. Anyone’s tears, but especially female ones. 

“Miss Baggins, you’ll be weaker if you don’t keep up your strength. We don’t get ill, really, and but we do know most other folk do. Please?” Fili handed her the whole packet of cram Bombur had given him. 

“You’re right, but I don’t have to be happy about being coddled,” she huffed. 

“It’s not coddling,” Kili said firmly, making sure he caught her eye, his face serious. “It’s seeing every member of the company is fed properly. It’s in your contract, Miss Boggins, that we’ll provide all necessary food.” 

“And seeing to a companion’s well-being,” Fili said softly. “If you like.” She darted him a shy smile, calming a bit.

“You wouldn’t want to make us bad traveling companions, would you, miss?” Kili cajoled. 

“Honestly, the two of you could coax a smile out of a stone,” Miss Baggins said, rolling her eyes in fond exasperation. “Worse at guilt than great-aunt Petunia.” 

“ We could go fetch her if it would do the trick,” Fili teased her. “Grab a couple of pocket handkerchiefs for you.” 

“If only we could, I would whip up something more flavorful than this for us,” she muttered. 

“Of course you would,” Fili agreed. He liked the way she said “us”. 

 

~~~~

Fili brought back a cloth full of blackberries the next time he went to fill the waterskins. Miss Baggins was helping Bombur with dinner, and he snuck them on top of her things, when she was facing away, and made sure she’d see them and not squash them. Bofur caught him at it, and winked. 

Bella exclaimed over them, and handed them round after dinner, and Fili felt a little pang of disappointment. He’d wanted it to be a treat just for her. Typical that she’d share a kindness. 

When she got to him, her eyes were shining. “I know it was you,” she whispered. “Show me the bushes tomorrow? That is, if there are any more. We can put them in the porridge.” 

“As you wish, Miss Baggins. I think there might be. I just couldn’t carry them and the water. You will have to get up and be _awake_ early,” he teased her. 

She groaned. “For more berries, I’ll do it. And are you ever going to call me Bella?” 

“When the time is right.” 

“When will that be?” 

He blinked and her, and stared for a moment at her face, flushed with pleasure and from working so close to the fire. “I don’t know,” he said softly, a small, warm ache under his heart. 

She reached out and pressed his hand silently, and took the last of the blackberries (a half-dozen at best) to her own bedroll to savor. He found he wished he’d had his half-gloves off, so he could have felt the warmth of her hand. He rubbed the center of his chest, absently, over that small ache. 

 

~~~~ 

Miss Baggins had taken to coming with him to gather firewood, or fill waterskins, if Thorin deemed it safe enough. She was pleasant company when she wasn’t overtired, and answered plenty of questions about the Shire. 

“It seemed a nice place,” Fili said between chops as they broke up another bit of fallen log. “At bit surprised by us, but not impolite. Not like some.” 

“I suppose it would be the weapons that hang off you lot,” she replied, giving him a teasing, dimpled smile. “You’re like metal-bearing fruit trees with extravagant hair.” 

“Oh!” He stood up and leaned on his axe in mock-outrage. “We are an elegant, if well- armed lot. Some of us. For the most part. Well, a few. Uncle cuts a fine figure, if a bit unconventional in looks, well, all three of us are, and Dori, well….” 

“Well?” She looked bewildered. 

He gave her an equally puzzled frown. “Well? Dori, almost-too-handsome-to-look at Dori with the mithril hair?” 

She blinked. “Oh. Um. His hair is very nice. Only very old hobbits have that sort of silvery shade. Or snowy white.” 

“He’s had it all his life. Rare as rare for dwarrow. Prime of his life and the envy of most everyone. I think he came along - if you hear Nori tell it - to get away from the constant line of would-be suitors.” 

“Goodness. That is rather taxing.” 

“Not having a bit of it, though. Either waiting for his One true love or devoted to his craft.” 

“What is his craft? Wait. Let me guess. It has something to do with clothing.” 

“Yes….” Fili coaxed her on. 

“He’s a tailor?” 

“Exactly.” 

“What’s a tailor doing on a quest like this?” 

“About the same as a hobbit, I suppose. Adventure.” 

Miss Billa ducked her head. “At least he’s very strong. If not for you, and a few of the others, I’d be sunk. 

“I’ll tell you a secret. Know how I mentioned the Shire and how nice they seemed? Reserved, but not hateful. You, who had every reason to be angry - and were - at the lot of us dumped on you unawares, were still a better host than we’ve had in many a day. Now that I know you better, we must have been a horror to you. But you let us stay, and let us sleep indoors and everything, with no snide comments about nicking your treasures.” 

She gave him a horrified, dismayed look, and he held up a hand. “Happened more than once, which is why we sleep rough most often than not. Our greed brought down Erebor and Moira, people say, why shouldn’t it bring down others?

“That’s horrible.” 

He tilted his head, shrugged. “Way it is.” The sorrow in her face was a bit too much, so he turned back to the wood and began chopping again. 

“Oooh, I’d give someone that did that a piece of my mind.”

“Miss Baggins,” Fili said wearily. “Most times it’s a Man with his hand on his sword, or more than one Man.” 

He heard her sniff and stood up, putting his hand up in dismay. “Oh, no, please don’t. Neither of us has a handkerchief. 

She huffed out a watery chuckle at that, and found a cleanish place on her sleeve to wipe her eyes. 

“I hate knowing that, Fili. You lot may have very different manners, and ways, which I admit took me quite a bit to get used to, and I do better, I think, with you in small bunches. I know not everyone wants me with you, and I seem to annoy your uncle at every turn, but you’re good folk, all of you.” 

“Uncle is trying his best not to worry about you. He yells a lot when he’s worried. And he’s had cause not to trust people before. It’s hard for him. And thank you.” 

She nodded miserably. “He talks as if I should go back.” 

“You should have heard him grumble and growl over us coming. Miss Baggins,” he said seriously. “Part of why he fusses so is your kindness. It’s easy to be kind and help someone who has shown us such acceptance and kindness. But he’s lost a lot of people.” 

“So the snarls and insults are because…” 

“He doesn’t want another person’s death on his shoulders. He didn’t want to take responsibility for another.” 

“But you did. You and Kili and the Ur brothers, Dori and Ori look out for me.” 

Fili shrugged. “Like I said. Easy to return your kindness. And you try really hard to help.” He nodded at the wood. “Helping me and Kili, spelling Bombur at cooking and being so good at foraging.” 

Her cheeks pinked a bit, pleased, as she loaded his arms with wood. 

“You know,” she said shyly as they tromped back to camp. “Hair your color would be quite envied back home. We mostly have dark brown curls.” 

“Then where did yours come from? I still can’t quite figure out what color it is. Sometimes dark gold, sometimes seems bit of more red when the color hits it right, or you’re wearing just your green waistcoat.” 

She blushed again, and Fili did like it when she did that, such rubies in her cheeks made her eyes seem bluer. 

“Apparently, long ago, one of my ancestors had fair hair. Family lore has it that she was a fairy, but I don’t know about that. It popped up in me for the first time in generations.” 

“Suits you. That where the pointy ears come from? Your _fairy_ great whatever grandmother?” 

“Oh, everybody has those, and no, we don’t know where they came from. Now. I hear dwarrow were made from stone….” 

“I’ll tell you as much of that as I can. We’re kind of private about a lot of our history.” 

“Oh, I…” 

“Miss Baggins. I like talking to you.” 

“Oh,” she said, and blushed again. That little glowing ache under his heart seemed to grow a bit. 

"Wait a moment, what was that you said about suitors being taxing?" 

She blew a strand of hair of her forehead. "Would-be," she said icily. "Most were after my money, some were dumb as posts and after my money and some liked me well enough but assumed they'd be in charge of me, my money and my property if we wed." 

"Not used to strong-minded, spirited hobbit ladies then, these gits? Or, oh, know you at all?" 

"No," she said shortly. 

"Clearly idiots," Fili said, wanting to take the grim look off her face. "It's a good thing you came with us." 

"Oh?" 

"Sure, you and Dori can compare notes on being famously courted by utter gits who can't see.. Um, can't see..." 

"Can't see what, Fili?" 

"It's not just that you're pretty or wealthy, Miss Baggins. I..I _look forward_ to gathering wood or filling water skins with you. This, walking and talking, just the two of us, is the best part of my day. You're just..just..." 

"Oh, stop," she said, voice fond. "Before you hurt something. Even unfinished, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me...well, said to me and meant it." 

They walked in equally pleased and blushing silence for a moment. "You must have had some pretty worthless compliments." 

Billa snorted. "My eyes, so green like the algae on Gamgee's Pond," she said in a silly voice.

Fili reared back in shock. "Your eyes are blue! And yech!" 

She adopted a rougher tone. "It was good I was so bookish, so I'd have something to do when he went down to the pub." 

"Did they have no female relatives? I hope you hit him with a book." 

"And hurt the book? I'm afraid I might have lost my footing and he tumbled into a ditch." 

"Right. Do not annoy Miss Baggins near ditches." 

"You are wise, my prince," she said, eyes sparkling. "Best not cross a Baggins in pursuit of books."

"Or blackberries."

"Or blackberries." They walked in contented silence into the camp, and the way she said "my prince" stayed with him all that night, where it seemed to settle near that ache beneath his heart. 

"So none you really fancied, then." 

She made a derisive noise. "Not a one in The Shire." 

He darted a look at her to see if she’d say something about fancying someone else from somewhere else, but she spotted some mushrooms, and of course they had to look them over. 

~~~

 

The troll scared him half to death. The minute she was away from them, Fili knew they’d made a horrible mistake, and wanted to follow her. 

“Come on now,” Kili hissed. “She’s a burglar. She’ll be fine.” 

She wasn’t fine, and his heart was in his throat the whole time. She was brilliant, though, talking to the trolls until Gandalf appeared. Parasites in their tubes. He’d be laughing about it for days….after he got his heart to quit rabbiting in his chest over how close he’d come to seeing her torn to bits, and half the company roasted.

Uncle, of course, took out his worry by growling at her. Fili found her sniffling a bit and trying to scrape troll snot off her coat with her new “sword.” 

“I would do anything for a bath,” she said, her lip trembling. 

“You were brilliant, you know.” 

“I nearly got everyone killed.” 

“We sent you in alone when we shouldn’t. And we should have _at least_ made sure you had a knife. I thought I’d just die Miss Baggins, when I realized you didn’t even have a little whittle knife. All this time in the woods with you and I missed it. You made the best of a bad situation, and walked out alive. And we got the ponies back, didn’t we? And gold, and some fine swords?” 

“I have no idea how to use this thing.” 

“I’ll teach you when we can. Best thing to remember, though, is cut here with the edge of the sword,” he pointed to the back of his knees and ankles. “Most anybody’s going to be taller, and that’ll get ‘em down to your size.” 

She smiled a bit greenly. “Thank you, Fili.” 

“My pleasure, Miss Baggins.” 

He ducked his head and addressed the ground. “Will you forgive me for sending you into danger?” 

“Fili, I could have said no. I should have said no or asked for help, but no, I had to go out and prove myself against _trolls_.” She scoffed at herself and slung a string of troll snot off her blade. Fili grimaced

“Miss Baggins. Will you forgive me?” 

She glanced up at him filthy and clever, with a shrewd look. “Will you forgive me for nearly getting you all roasted?” 

“Never. I have parasites in m’tubes.” He gave her a small grin. 

“You place too much faith in me,” she said softly, not looking at him, getting back to her task. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to touch her face, make her look at him, see the courage he saw in her, this wee gentle lady from a soft land, talking circles around trolls. 

“You don’t place enough in yourself,” he replied equally softly, took her filthy hand and placed a kiss on the back. She looked at him with wide, astonished (but not displeased) eyes. He kept hold of her hand. 

“Will you forgive me and Kili?” 

“Of course I will,” she breathed. “And you. I'm sorry you were in danger because of my bungling. Forgive me?” 

“Always.” It took a moment for him to release her hand and step away, but he finally managed it. He thought of her flushed, filthy face as he took to his bedroll, one hand rubbing over his heart. 

~~~~

He felt terrible going along with Kili’s teasing about the orcs, not realizing how badly she’d take it. Uncle had been right to chastise them. He found her some berries the next day, and tucked them into her hand as apology. She plucked at his sleeve as he went past, and when he stopped, she gave him a little half-hug. He seemed to feel her arm around him for several hours, after. 

~~~~

From the moment the Wargs attacked them, it seemed as if Fili couldn’t get close enough to speak to Bella. First the attack, then surrounded by Elves. She seemed withdrawn in Rivendell, sad, even at the merriest of meals. The Orcs and wargs had frightened her horribly, and her sweet face showed the signs of poor sleep, even in Rivendell’s soft beds. 

“Is she having nightmares?” popped out of his mouth one evening when he was taking a pipe with Gandalf. “Your room is on the other side of hers.” 

Gandalf’s brows flew up. “And why would she be having nightmares?” 

“The wargs, the trolls…” 

“And this troubles you,” he said meditatively and did not speak for a long time. Fili was beginning to understand why Uncle tended to have clenched fists around the wizard. 

“Of course it does. I….I….” 

“Your kindness does you credit, young Fili. In any other case, I’d direct you to her to ask your question, but I think in this instance, it might cause more pain. She _is_ having nightmares, and I am not surprised. She’s seen orcs and wargs rip apart neighbors and friends, during the Fell Winter. 

“Fell what? But I thought that the Shire….” 

“A several winters ago, their crops failed. I’m not sure if the blight reached you in Erid Luin, but The Shire was starving, and the Brandywine froze. Wolves and orcs and wargs crossed the ice to get what prey they could, and some were on two feet.” 

At Fili’s stricken silence, Gandalf continued gently. “Yes. They were very unused to such violence. She and her parents were unhurt in body, but her father’s health was never the same. And apparently her mother faded soon after his death. I was not there, but have pieced together stories from Ranger friends of mine and from what Bella has told me. Would agree to tell me. It was very difficult for her to speak about and she, well, I don’t think she forgives yet for not being one of those who came to their rescue. And I don’t doubt she has nightmares of then and now.” 

“What can I do?” 

Gandalf’s brows rose again. “Be a kind friend. Bring her tea. Ask her on walks. Sitting to brood never helps. Never tell her that her nightmares are nonsense if she brings them up, or her fears foolish. Play music or sing. Ask her about her lemon cake recipe.” 

“The one Lobelia keeps pestering her about?” 

Gandalf smiled down at him. “It seems as if she has a kind friend already. And that lemon cake story will at least jolt her out of a melancholy into a righteous fury.” 

Fili snorted around his pipe. 

He still was not able to have a moment alone to speak with her before they left Rivendell, as she seemed to slip away and keep to herself often, often avoiding his eyes. Even less able to speak with her when they were hard marching away from Imladris, save to help her with her pack, and she was too tired to speak when they gathered wood together one night. It was his turn to give her the comfort of a half-hug that night, and he was gifted a wan, if genuine smile. The next, he insisted she rest, and the look in her eyes was so desolate and hurt he longed to take her in both arms, but she turned her head away. 

Then, it seemed they launched straight into the battle of the stone giants and he nearly lost her and Kili _again_. He saw her face when Uncle snarled out his insult, and a stone dropped into his heart. 

Fili meant to speak to her that night, but landed in an exhausted heap next to Kili and fell asleep before he meant to. The next thing he knew, whispers woke him up, and Bella was at the cave entrance, Bofur speaking quietly to her, and he sat up, concerned, and even more concerned when he noticed her pack. 

_Leaving,_ just like that? The idea hurt more than Fili thought possible, stealing his breath as if he’d taken a blow to the heart. Bella’s eyes met his in shame and grief, and before he could go to her, Bofur pointed to her scabbard, her little sword was glowing blue and they were falling, falling. 

He caught sight of her long enough to watch her fall off the scaffold were stranded on, tangled with a goblin. He’d have gone numb with grief, save for some certainty that she was _down_ , far down and still alive. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did. Goblin flesh was nothing to him, nothing, save something to carve through to get space and time to find her. 

After, Fili stood dazed on the side of the mountain, the feeling she was alive wavering like a fever dream, and then she was there, dirty, half the buttons gone from her waistcoat, but the shame and grief, the broken look in her eyes, was gone. It felt as if he could breathe for the first time since she got that look in her eye, after the Orc scouts. 

Then she promised to help them regain Erebor, and Fili's heart swelled with so much joy he suddenly, finally knew. He loved her. Tears stood in his eyes as they did in Uncle’s, but for a different reason. He loved her. He loved her. Oh, how he loved her, so small and clever and fierce, so lovely. 

Perhaps that glowing ache in his heart had been telling him all along that she was his One. She glanced at him, just a swift, short glance, and smiled, clearly asking for forgiveness. He grinned, tears still in his eyes, and started to move toward her…..and they heard the bark of a warg and were running again. 

The Azog of his family’s nightmares loomed out of the darkness and Uncle charged alone at first and then...the blow Uncle took was almost too much to believe, to see him struck down so, then a warg worrying him in it’s teeth like a toy. He scrabbled with this hands on the tree branch, trying to rise, trying to get his brain and body to work and _get up_.

And then Bella was there. Fili watched her run after Uncle, her little sword in hand, too shocked to even scream her name. Not one of them was able to follow, trapped, lest the trees unbalance and doom the rest, so he hung, helpless, listening to Dwalin roar out his fear and grief when Uncle fell, and went cold despite the fire all around him. Bella was alive, and fighting, but Uncle….

He felt, more than saw the eagles, and kept his eyes on her as best he could as they flew through night into morning. Fili still did not know if Uncle was alive, and darkness, uncertainty as brittle as shale crowded around his heart save for that small jeweled ache, his longing for Bella. He had no idea what to do next. He might have to step into Uncle’s place, and though older than Thorin was when he became King-in-Exile, he wasn’t ready, oh he wasn’t ready. 

But he heard, in his heart, what Uncle had spoken to him as heir, praising him for keeping the company together. That is what he would have to do. Keep them together. Make himself ready to truly lead. That and figure out how to set himself before Bella’s eyes as a suitor, because he could not, could not imagine going forward without her. 

Uncle’s words, her small smile earlier, and Kili’s solid presence kept him company that night. 

~~~~

When Uncle rose and apologized to Bella, the stone in Fili's heart shattered and if asked, he did not know which moment brought him more joy. Uncle was alive (if chewed a bit) and was _finally_ truly accepting Bella into the company, and Bella was _staying_ and last, Fili saw Erebor for the first time, larger and more beautiful than he’d ever imagined. The home he'd never seen.

Perhaps she was right, perhaps the worst was over, with their goal in sight and harmony, how ever tentative, in the company at last. 

Bella turned from the edge of the rock and met his eyes. Without thinking, he opened his arms and she walked into them, and he had her fully in his arms for the first time, so brave, so dear.

“I put a rope on Kili when he was a wee badger, so he couldn’t run off,” he whispered in her ear, his voice thick. “I’m wondering if that might be a good idea with you….” 

She laughed, tears clear in her voice. “Oh, Fili.” She held him even more tightly and he rested his head against hers, trying to get that image of her running through the fire toward death and danger out of his mind.

“Please don’t ever scare me like that again,” he whispered around the stone in his throat. “Please. And if you’re sad you can always talk to me. I didn’t want to push you, but I knew something was wrong. So, I’m asking. Find me. Always. Don’t care what it is. Don’t let it get so bad you think you have to go in the middle of the night.” 

“I know,” she said, choking back a sob. “I know, I should have. I’m so sorry. I knew you wanted to talk. I just felt so useless and...” 

“I know,” he murmured, comforting, rubbing a small circle on her back. “I know. Just. Please, next time.” 

She pulled back and looked at him, red-eyed, resolute. “There won’t be a next time.” 

Fili brushed away a tear from her face. “Good. But still...”

His heart warmed to see her familiar fond, exasperated look. “I promise. Truly. And I will talk to you.” 

He surprised them both by kissing her forehead, and covered his fluster with a mock-stern look. 

“See to it, Miss Baggins.” 

She laughed through her tears and slapped him on the chest. “When will you call me Bella?” 

His breath caught, and he was sure everything he felt was on his face. “Soon.” 

Bella looked at him, blinking, then her face softened into the loveliest, shyest smile he’d ever seen. She pressed up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“See to it, your highness,” she said softly, and with a small squeeze, left his arms. 

“About time he let you go!” crowed Kili, and swung her off her feet, laughing. 

~~~~

“Love her, don’t you,” Kili said that night, as they filled the remaining waterskins. Bella was off trying to help Bombur do something with what was left of their stores and do a bit of foraging. “She’s yer One?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kili grinned and bumped Fili’s shoulder with his. “Took ya long enough to figure out.” 

“Oi. Shut it.” 

Kili bumped him again. “I knew _weeks_ ago. A month!” 

“You did not. _I_ didn’t know!” 

“‘s why I’m the smart one.” 

It took great restraint not to dunk him in the river. 

Actually, he did not have that much restraint.

 

~~~~

He shared a pipe with Uncle after his wounds were patched up, keeping an eye on him before they settled down for the night. They agreed the wizard must have done something other than just wake Thorin, because from the signs of his bruises, he should be barely moving, barely be alive. Gandalf just looked lofty and smug. 

“You care for her, the halfling,” Uncle said without preamble. He cleared his throat, and shook his head slightly, correcting himself. “Miss Baggins.” 

"Yes,” Fili said, surprised. “I was expecting you’d want to talk about Gandalf’s departure.” 

“Nothing to be done about it tonight,” Uncle growled. “ But Miss Baggins. Is she your One?” 

Fili took a deep breath, and went over his feelings as if he were giving Uncle a usual report of his observations. “There is a glowing jewel in my heart that has grown as we’ve become close. I long to see her when she is not near. I long to touch her when she is. I want to protect her and care for her with everything in me. I have from the start, but told myself it was just supporting the weakest member of the company, following your will. My eyes seek hers at every turn. I can point to where she stands, as if there were a strand of mithril running from my heart to hers. I knew, outside Goblin Town, she was alive and close. I _felt_ her. Uncle, I want to give her the best of myself. Is that how you know?” 

Uncle gave him the kind of fond, exasperated look from when he or Kili would try to wheedle an easy answer from him during their lessons. “You seem to know exactly what you feel for Belladonna Baggins. Deep in your heart, do you believe she is your One?” 

He looked at his uncle carefully. “I do. I realized how deep my feelings ran when she found us after the goblins. I thought it was supposed to hit you all at once like the blow of a hammer.” 

“It is like that for some; Balin knew right away, and we all know it happened like that for Gloin. But for some the knowledge grows within them like a glowing, precious crystal, as it has with you. Your mother was like that.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know, or had forgotten.” The grief, all these years later, was still too fresh for Amad and cousin Balin to speak much of their lost Ones. 

Thorin smiled. “Does Miss Baggins feel the same? You and Kili seem to dote on her, like you do your mother, and it brought you all comfort, but then I began to see a change in you...and she seems to look on you with favor and affection.” 

“I don’t know for sure. We’ve become friends. I’ve not….I’ve worried a bit about...she’s a hobbit, would she want to even consider…and as your heir...” 

Uncle Thorin put a heavy, comforting hand on his shoulder. “You are young, and it is unconventional, but as she is your One, no one will speak against it.” He paused and gave Fili the full weight of his gaze. “Not even me. I might have earlier, before you were sure, with such a one so unused to the life we lead, but….” 

Fili grinned. “Brave, isn’t she?” 

Uncle shook his head in wonder. “I can never repay her.” 

“You could stop snarling at her,” Fili said mildly. “That would make a nice start.” 

Uncle inclined his head, acknowledging it. “I’ll take that under consideration.” He slanted Fili as sly, laughing look, then sobered. “We face danger, nephew. If it were me….” He sighed heavily. “If it were me, I’d be warring with myself whether it was safer to wait until our quest was done, or seek love while I may, should holding off mean I entered our father’s halls never having acknowledged my One. You may not have the luxury of a long courtship.” 

Fili clenched his jaw against a wave of feeling. He had nearly lost her so many times. “I have your blessing, then, Uncle?” 

Thorin leaned his forehead against Fili’s and gave him a gentle headbutt. “You do, not that you truly needed it.” 

“You are my king.” 

“She is your One.” 

Fili relaxed against his uncle’s hands, and was gathered into his arms for a long hug. 

“Mahal’s hammer shield you both, nephew.” Thorin pulled back and looked at him, a twinkle in his eye. “Do we need to go over wife lore and the rights and duties of marriage? Formal courtship offers?” 

Fili grinned. “When I can’t sleep, or before I sleep, I recite it my mind.” 

“ _All_ of it?” Thorin raised an eyebrow, and Fili looked at his boots. "And you didn't think that might have given you some sign?" Fili blushed, and Thorin threw back his head and laughed. 

~~~~

“And what were you talking to Uncle about for so long?” Kili whispered as they sorted out the one remaining bedroll between them. Fili took a blanket and smiled at his brother. 

“Oh _really?_ ” 

Fili twisted his lips in a half-giddy, half-mocking himself smile and whispered, “Happy for me.” Kili smacked him happily on the arm. 

“Then what are you doing standing here, you git?” 

~~~~

He approached Bella, who’d found refuge in the mossy roots of a tree. “Little far from the fire, here,” he said softly. She looked at him, so tired. 

“It’s too hot, really, for me. Cooler over here, if a bit lumpy.” 

“Lumpy or no, Miss Baggins, might I rest close by, as your protector for the evening?” 

She woke up a bit, her eyes dark and wide, and gave him a slow, warm smile. “You have been my protector all along, dear Fili.” 

The clarity of her affection, face and voice together, made him flush with both longing and hope. “You don’t need my protection anymore, little warrior. You’ve been doing quite well on your own.” 

Her face crumpled slightly, her chin wobbling. “Fili, I’ve never. I’ve never killed…” Her breath caught and he could see her shaking. He dropped the blanket and knelt before her and opened his arms. She crawled into them and shook, her face against his throat, dry silent sobs that were painful to witness and nearly broke his heart. 

“Come,” he whispered. “Come, come settle here, be more comfortable. He shifted so that he had her half-curled against his chest, both of them leaning back against the tree. He took Kili’s blanket and tucked it around her and stroked her hair, still damp from the river or the heat, with long, slow strokes as she shook in his arms. 

“It is awful, and it may get easier with the need to protect your life or someone else's, but it is still...you might have dreams, Bella. Memories,” he was careful not to reveal what he knew of her past. “You might have them waking, if something reminds…” 

“I know...something happened in the Shire one winter...horrible…I sometimes. Like...after those orc scouts before...” Her voice rose and thinned with tension and remembered distress, and he pressed his hand between her shoulder blades, stilling her. 

“Tell me later, if you wish. No need to conjure up those memories tonight.” 

“I don’t regret what I did, protecting Thorin, not one bit, and I’d do it again, but….” Her voice broke. 

“I know, I know, and thank you for my uncle’s life.” She cried again, and remembering Gandalf’s advice, he started to sing softly, a low sweet song Amad and Uncle sang to them when they were small and drowsy, sang to soothe her, sang to distract her from unpleasant memories, sang because she was in his arms, trusting him to bear her up in her grief. His sweet, soft western lady, gardener, cook, untrained warrior, killer of orcs, brave a heart as he’d ever seen. 

Her tears diminished and she relaxed against him, and Fili tipped his head to the side to see if she was sleeping. She was awake, but didn’t quite look at him. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For not making me feel like a fool.” 

“You are no fool, Belladonna Baggins, and I’m sorry you suffer from battle dreams.” 

“Is that what they’re called?” 

“Or grief dreams or...I don’t know, but dreams that come when something happens that hurts to your soul.” 

She settled herself against him comfortably, wiping her tears with the flat of her hand, then froze. “I am taking advantage of your hospitality, your highness,” she said, and he could hear the embarrassment in her voice. He put his hand lightly on her back and added the tiniest bit of weight, encouraging. 

“Miss Baggins, may I protect you from battle dreams this night? Like this? Kili and I slept close as puppies for days after our first skirmish.” 

She snorted. “Kili _is_ a puppy. A big happy puppy.” 

Fili tried to stifle a snicker. “Does that make me a puppy, too?” 

She raised her head and looked at him, tear-stained and face swollen with grief, but her eyes at last had a smile, a luminous sort of joy in the moonlight. “No, she said, her voice soft and strong. “You’re something else. You're Fili. You helped me so much. Protector. Friend. So...” One hand curled into his tunic, over his heart, and she looked at him, so tired, struggling for words. 

“Then I may stay?” he asked lightly, to help her. 

She tucked her face back into his shoulder. “Please,” she said humbly. He tightened his arm around her, and she pressed against his side. Heart full, he sang to her some more as her breathing slowed, not children’s songs this time, but ones of longing, of finding your One in Khuzdul, and just as he thought she was asleep, she murmured quite clearly. “Fili, you are my dearest friend, not just that...you are so dear to me. More than I know how to say.” 

“As are you,” he replied, his heart soaring. “As are you.” 

“Still not calling me Bella?” she said drowsy and annoyed. 

“Soon.” He kissed her hair. “Very soon.” 

“Why not now?”

“Because. I’ve waited so long….it’s...it’s…” 

“It’s what?” her voice was starting to slur a bit, and she stirred as if trying to wake. 

“Because, I want you awake for it. Names are important, and yours is...as important as it can be.” 

“Why?” 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” 

“Grmh,” she grumped, and relaxed into sleep. He lay awake a while just to have the pleasure of her in his arms, the memory of how easily she came to him in trust for comfort. He tucked his cheek against her hair at last, and slept. Dreams didn’t come for him that night, nor Bella either. 

~~~~~

The next morning they were both a little shy, after boldly spending the night in one another’s arms, but happy with each other. Bella was as slow to wake as ever, and Fili helped her along as best he could, while concealing how much waking with her in his arms kindled his desire. He enjoyed having the luxury of more time with her as there was little breakfast (the last stashes of Bombur’s cram, secreted in pockets here and there, bare mouthfuls) and little of their packs left for a camp to strike. 

When they were ready to go, Fili walked to where she was sitting on a log and extended his hand. She took it, her eyebrows raised and let him help her up. He kept hold of her hand and she looked at them, and then at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. 

“It’s generally frowned upon to tie up an adult that is not a prisoner to keep track of them, I thought this might be a more….friendly way to make sure you don’t wander off into danger again.” 

She quirked a shy smile at him. “I don’t wander off _that_ …” 

He spoke over her gently. “I’ve nearly lost you one time too many _this week._ ” 

Bella ducked her head, then gave him the loveliest smile. “Well, if it makes you feel better,” she replied, teasing lightly. She laced their fingers together. 

“It does.” Fili said, not teasing at all. Her breath caught, and he rubbed his knuckles against her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. 

~~~~

It was a hot, long walk, and they were hungry, and had to stop every so often and rest, drinking as much water as possible. 

“I haven’t forgotten our conversation last night,” she said as they sat under an oak, hiding from the hot midday sun, a little ways off from the company.

“Mmm?” he replied innocently, passing the waterskin back to her. 

“Why you won’t call me Bella. The reason.” 

Fili set the waterskin down and took her hand, rubbing across the back of it with this thumb. “Because I would court you, Miss Baggins.” 

She gave his hand a long, gentle squeeze. “I think we might have been courting all along…” He looked up at her and caught her tender, teasing smile. “Walking together, getting to know one another. That would pass for courting walks in the Shire. Though with less firewood.” 

“You’re right,” he said huffing out a laugh. “Though dwarrow usually give better presents than blackberries. He cleared his throat. “So, may I court you, _officially?_ ” 

Bella threw her head back and laughed, and he kissed her hand as he watched the beauty of it. 

“I’m taking that as a yes,” he informed her. She leaned forward and gave him a long, slow kiss on the cheek. 

“Yes,” she said in that strong, soft voice, so feminine and confidant, her eyes bright with joy and it seemed a longing that matched his own….his breath left him, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He began to lean in, and the cry went up for them to start again, and Bella muttered a surprisingly pithy curse. 

He cupped her cheek. “We have time.” She relaxed against his touch. 

“It would have been a lovely first kiss.” 

He pulled her to her feet. “And we’ll get a second chance.” He kissed her hand, then turned it and pressed three soft kisses from palm to wrist against her skin. She sighed, trembling a little, and he threaded his fingers through hers. “Thank you,” he murmured, drawing her along the path with the rest. 

“For what?” 

“For letting me stay close to you today. And last night.” 

“I am exactly where I want to be, Fili,” she said, leaning against him a bit. “I thank you for the same things.” 

He wanted to tell her he loved her so badly, wanted to take her into his arms, but not really wanting to make such a declaration in front of the whole company, contented himself with lifting their joined hands and kissing hers. 

 

~~~~

Arriving at Beorn’s separated them, as Gandalf took her in the first group, and the skin-changer enjoyed poking fun at the “little bunny,” which Fili, and the entirety of the company did not like at all, though they held their tongues because they needed the shelter and help. It did not stop them glaring, which Beorn found hilarious.

This time, he wasn’t suffering the separation alone; Bella’s eyes caught his across the table frequently, with sweet or exasperated impatience. They were sent separate directions to sleep, and Bella was offered first use of the bath in the morning. She darted across the way, before they were truly separated for the night - she, Gandalf and Thorin being given the honor of private guest rooms - to kiss his cheek and bid him a swift goodnight. 

“Oh!” Beorn boomed. “Little bunny and the young lion! And interesting match. Have a care he doesn’t eat you up!” He snapped his teeth playfully and Bella shuddered. Fili took one angry, protective step forward, and Dwalin and Kili instantly had arms across his chest. 

“I-I think we’ll be just fine,” Bella quavered. “Fili’s…” 

“Oh, I mean no harm, young lion, little bunny! And I see the young lion seeks to protect first, good! Good! I wish you happiness.” He paused, and narrowed his eyes at them. “You must be just beginning courting, you don’t smell much like each other…” he mused. 

“Beorn, that sort of talk can be rather embarrassing for new couples,” Gandalf said kindly after the most enormous group throat clearing Fili’d ever heard. “Most couples, actually.” 

_”Yes,”_ both of them said at the same time. 

Beorn laughed his huge laugh when sounded exactly like “Oh ho ho ho.” 

“Sleep where you wish little lovers, it matters not! I will bid all good night. Have a care to say inside,” he said the last very sternly. 

“We will,” Gandalf and Thorin agreed together, and then Thorin glared at Gandalf, still angry at him. 

“Sleep well,” Fili murmured, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. Truth be told, he’d rather they stay together, but couldn’t quite ask her to give up a bed of her own, and it was far, far too soon for him to...

“Good night, little lion,” Bella muttered impishly. 

“ _Young_ lion. Not little.” 

“Nice kitty,” Bella teased, and danced out of reach as he mock-roared and reached for her. Fili chuckled all the way to his pallet and thought of first kisses, sweet and soft. 

~~~~

Fili was astonished to discover that Bella was up, breakfasted and gone from the table when he woke the next morning and rushed through a bath and dressing.

“She was muttering something about a bath and ‘truly clean since Rivendell,’” Bofur said amiably. “That was some time ago, hope she didn’t doze off and drown.” 

Fili gave him a horrified look. “Is there more than one bathing room?” he said, and was half out of his chair before Kili, Bofur, Bifur and, well, everyone at the table roared with laughter. 

“She’s _fine_. Apparently, Beorn’s creatures took it on themselves to set our lady hobbit up with her own bath in her room or something,” Kili said, thumping him on the shoulder to calm him down. “She’s gone off outside to get some air and let her hair dry in the sun.” 

“Right, thanks,” Fili said, and Kili grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Clotted cream, right here,” he laughed, and scrubbed at his brother’s cheek, then gave him an appraising eye. “You’d do well with a bit more flash and polish, but she’s seen you grubbier and seems to like you well enough.” 

Fili huffed. “And which one of us is the little brother?” 

“Oh,” Kili said lazily. “I’m sure I’ll get mine, once my One comes along. Let me enjoy this.” 

“Just so you know…” 

“Oh go _on_ with you,” Bofur cried, exasperated. “What are you thinking, tarrying here threatening your brother - who took the time to keep an eye on where she was for you - while she’s out there _waiting_ on you, in the sunshine...her _hair_ down?”

“Her hair down? Are they married yet?” Oin said loudly. 

“Oh, I…I’m sure she doesn’t know about _that_ ,” Fili muttered, and jumped out of his chair and headed for the door, because actually, Bofur was right, what _was_ he doing talking with these gits when she was out there….her hair down….

Couples met in love with their hair down, in some of the oldest forms of dwarrow proposals and marriage, to show they came to the marriage bed unencumbered, no reservations. (Or if encumbered and explanation on the spot.) That particular form began with a proposal of a dwarf showing his intended he was without bodily fault, wearing nothing but symbols of his wealth, craft and status, to show what he could bring to their home and hall, and do it in front of friends and family to have them witness his offer, and show the seriousness of his intent. And to accept, she would come to him, in his hall or room, her hair unbound, to accept, that very night. 

He stopped and took a long, calming breath. It was an old, very old way of proposal, risky as dancing with a blade naked, and he really should not be thinking of it as he walked to her...there were other, less _exposed_ proposals, and he felt sure his heart would lead him to the right one. And he should really stop thinking about being naked. Naked before h- no, not thinking about that. He listed the names of all the thrusts (bad choice of words) and parries of double sword fighting, then all the gems from hardest to most fragile, until his breath slowed. _Sapphires_ he thought to himself. _Sapphires for her blue eyes_ , already designing marriage beads for her. 

When he was calm, he breathed out a long breath and sought that sense of her, that mithril strand connecting his heart to hers. Another deep breath, and he turned toward a copse of trees shading over a riot of colorful flowers. Of course that’s where his Bella would be. With the green and growing things. 

The morning sun caught her hair just right as he entered the little garden, and the lights of red and gold in her hair blazed in the summer sun, gloriously cascading down her back in tawny waves. She was holding a blossom, a dark red one, in her hand, clearly enjoying the fragrance of it as she held it to her face, her eyes closed, her lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. 

She opened her eyes when she heard him draw near, offering him a loving gaze (it was more than fond, he knew now, more than mere friendship and affection) a loving, private smile, her eyes dark with longing and welcome. So beautiful, he could hardly breathe for loving her, his throat was tight with emotion, for her beauty in the sunlight. 

Fili went to her, his hands rising, one to slide around her waist, pulling her close, the other to cup her cheek, to frame her beloved face. 

“Bella,” he said hoarsely. “Belladonna.” And as she gasped, he lowered his head to kiss her, no tentative first kiss, but sweeping inside her lush mouth with all the desperation and relief of nearly losing her so many times and now holding her safe in his arms, kissed her with all the joy he held within him of finding his One, and that his One was _her_ , so brave and sweet and clever, and kissed her with all the hope he had in his heart for them despite all the dangers that yet lay ahead. 

Bella cried out softly against his mouth, shivering into his kisses with delight, and it woke every longing, protective, wanting thing in him, to have her so close and matching him so easily in passion. She tilted her head slightly and her tongue curled under his, _asking_ for a deeper kiss, and he moaned, catching her even closer, and for a wild, gorgeous moment, let his desire for her free to claim her mouth, claim her and offer himself in return. 

Her cry was not so soft this time, but a long, keening pant as she clung to him, melting in his arms, her knees giving way. Fili lifted her right off her feet, not breaking the kiss until they were both gasping and shaking, but instead of feeling lightheaded with desire (not that he wasn’t feeling plenty of it) Fili felt as safe and as settled and as sure of her - and of the love and bond between them - as he had ever been of anything in his entire life. Fire and love in his veins, a mithril strand connecting their hearts, and he felt solid and rooted to the earth in a way he'd never had before. He could do anything with her at his side. Anything.

She kept her eyes closed when the kiss ended, smiling softly, and he ran his hand up her arm to cup her cheek again, brush his thumb over her cheekbone. Her skin was so soft. “Say it again,” she whispered. 

“Bella. My beautiful Bella.” 

She sighed, sounding deeply pleased, and her lovely eyes opened languidly. “Was that so hard?” 

Fili leaned forward, brushed her nose with his and stole a small kiss. “I’d waited so long...to say your name, to call you by it, it felt as intimate, as important as a kiss.” 

“Fili,” she breathed, and stood on her toes to kiss him again, her body a delicious slide against his. “I agree, I think I’ll always hear the warmth in your voice, the way you said it just now.” 

“Bella, “ he said softly, stroking her hair, her cheek, and leaning in to steal a soft kiss. “I hope so. I love you.” 

She closed her eyes briefly, breathing a hard breath of relief, then looked up at him again, her expression so tender. “I love you, too.” 

“I know we’ve just started to officially court, but…” Fili kissed her forehead. “I wish to know your mind, hear your opinions.” 

“Of course, Fili...what??”

“Shh, this is a formal dwarrow...just listen a moment.” 

She gave him a fond, slightly apprehensive look. “All right.” 

Fili began again. “I wish to know your mind, hear your opinions,” he kissed her forehead again, and then each eyelid, gently. “I wish to see the world through your eyes." 

“Oh Fili,” she whispered, and her hands stole around his waist to steady herself as she began to tremble. 

He kissed both cheeks. “I wish to share you laughter and your tears.” She smiled, sighing, and nodded. 

He pressed the softest, most sincere kiss he could to her mouth, feeling it part beneath his and forcing himself away to complete the proposal. “I desire you, and wish to share my body with you.” She gasped, trembling anew, and her eyes were dark with deep feeling as he drew away slightly to take her hand, kiss the palm and say, “I wish you to know my heart, Bella,” in a steady, quiet voice, put her hand over his heart and pressed it there. “I want to join with you, be yours, walk beside you through this life together. I would be your husband, if you would have me, Belladonna Baggins, Lady of the Shire.” 

He pressed his hand over her heart lightly. “I wish to know your heart.” 

She pressed his hand to her chest. “My heart is yours, Fili, son of Vili, Prince of Erebor. I will walk beside you with joy, and would happily be your wife," she replied, tears standing in her eyes. 

Fili let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and swept her into his arms again. “Thank Mahal. I know it’s soon to ask.” 

“I think we’ve been on this path awhile. It doesn’t feel too fast.” 

He smiled down into her face, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Good.” 

“Good! Now what? In the Shire we’d wait until midsummer, that when most weddings are….what do dwarrow do?” 

“Hmmm,” he mused, giving her a sly mischief-filled glance. “I sense my lady does not want to wish to wait until next midsummer.” 

She wiggled in his arms and gave one a smack. “That being nearly a year? Your lady does _not_. And neither to you, don’t tease.” 

“You’re right,” he admitted, stealing a few soft kisses. “We marry when you are ready, when you call for me, and we have many choices before us to wed, my Bella. But….” he leaned in to nuzzle her nose again. 

“But,” she coaxed him. 

“Might we put our plans aside for a moment? I swear I’ll tell you every dry - and most definitely not-dry - forms of marriage ceremony. I swear it. May we have one quiet moment together until we begin planning for the rest of our journey?” 

Bella gave him a look that managed tender exasperation and teasing with genuinely touched, all at the same time. “Whatever shall we do?” she whispered. “In this quiet moment.” 

“I thought we might begin here,” he murmured, brushing a thumb across her mouth. “I would very much like to kiss you again.” 

She tilted her face up to his, nothing but happiness, humor and desire in her eyes. Another tilt of her chin, a clear invitation, and he answered her call gladly, his heart light.

~~~~~~~


	2. The Ways of Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Bella discuss marriage options, and a few more important things. And Thorin has a fatherly talk for Fili. The rest of the company is just all twitterpated at the thought of a wedding, that they're trying to communicate with the sheep for special treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary: 
> 
> Amad - Mother  
> Adad - Father  
> Namadul - Nephew  
> Amadinh - as best as I can approximate Grandmother  
> Namadûn - Uncle  
> Nûlukhul - Moon-like  
> Ghivashûn rayadul - Treasured heir  
> Melhekh - King
> 
> Thanks to the Khuzdul Scholar and to determamfidd for Khuzdul help. If I have made any translation errors, please let me know.

~~~~~

“You come down wearing _what_ in front of….” Bella exclaimed, cheeks pink. “To _propose?_ ” 

He grinned, enjoying her fluster, and the shocked but curious light in her eyes. “Well, some have worn sleep pants or smallclothes for modesty, but the _true_ tradition is to wear nothing but symbols of wealth and craft and status, say, my best belt for wealth, jewels and gauntlets for my crafts as warrior and jeweler, and a ring for my status as crown prince, and hair unbound, to show I have no reservations or entanglements.” 

“Entanglements,” she said faintly, slumping into his arm, and he settled her more closely against his side on the low bench they sat on. “That’s...that’s…” her cheeks were very pink and she squirmed slightly, looking everywhere but him. Her breathing was light and fast, a little ragged, and _oh_ she was imagining...

“Oh…” he breathed, a slow flush of pleasure running straight through him. “Bella,” he murmured, leaning to softly kiss one flushed cheek. “When you blush like that I want to kiss your cheeks until you laugh, or until you make that little noise in the back of your throat, the one that makes me want to…” 

“Want to what?” she gasped as his mouth wandered to her throat, so smooth and sensitive. She seemed to like it when he trailed his beard over her skin, so he nuzzled under her ear, lips and nose and beard, until she was trembling. 

“Want to what, my love?” Fili, approving of the love-name, growled softly and took the lobe of her ear into his mouth to gently bite. Bella moaned sweetly, and went so soft in his arms, he nearly lost his head, wanting to follow that melting willingness, the call of her body for more. 

“Want to love you,” he said roughly, resting his forehead against her temple, trying to master himself. “Want to touch you more than is honorable during courtship and betrothal.” 

“Fili,” she whispered, and turned to seek his mouth again, trembling anew. “Tell me more of how we may marry." 

“The old way, the way I just described,” he said, holding her off a moment, and she tucked her face against his neck, her lips pressing warmly against this skin. He had to stop and swallow hard at the tiny hum of approval she made, and the way she stirred in his arms. 

“Had I come to you thus, and offered myself, I’d then return to my rooms to wait, and all you need do is come to me, my rooms, my hall, my home, your hair unbound. And we would join, and be wed.” 

“Is that why you’ve been playing with my hair so, now that we’re betrothed, it reminds you…” 

“That, and it is beautiful to see, down, instead being all tucked away,” he said, burying his face in her hair, and taking a handful of it to run through his fingers. “The lads told me you’d come out to dry your hair in the sun, all unbound, and it was all I could think of as I sought you.” 

“Fili,” she murmured, clearly moved, her mouth dragging up his throat to gently take his mouth. He fought sinking into her, giving in to the ache they were both feeling, and knew she could tell, for she moved away slightly and said, smiling. “My love, I do not wish to delay our marriage. You’ve been at my side the entire journey, offering your strength, your kindness and love. In nearly three months, we’ve spent more time together than most courting couples in the Shire do for six months, or longer, nearly every day, all day, together.” She looked deeply into his eyes, and took his hand, kissed the palm, and placed it over her heart. 

“Fili, my love. My hair is unbound. I would come to you.” 

“Bella,” he groaned, reaching for her to plunge into a kiss, holding himself in check lest he take her here in the garden. He tore his mouth away to press his forehead against hers, hands stroking her hair, her arms. He leaned back to brush her cheek with his knuckles. “My Bella.” 

She nodded at him, radiant. “Yours.” 

“And I am yours. You truly wish this,” he said, awed. 

She gave him a look and punched him in the arm, an unfortunate thing she’d picked up from his roughhousing with Kili. He slid both hands down her arms, keeping her from smacking him again,and kissed her forehead, laughing shakily. “Tonight?” 

“You had plans for today?” she asked slyly, and her eyes popped open wide, clearly scandalized with herself. She pressed both hands to her face.

“I can’t believe I said that,” she muttered, blushing a deep ruby red. 

He pulled her unresisting hands away and kissed both her cheeks, barely able to hold in his snickers, until she laughed, too. He curled her close, half bent over his arm, his other hand stroking her waist, and looked into her eyes.

“Please, Bella, never apologize for passion. You have no idea what it does to me to hear you, see you thus. I will make whatever plans you desire, my love. Here in amid the flowers, over there in that field of clover…..” He grimaced, reality settling in. “Though I worry about a curious sheep or cow coming by…” 

“My love,” she murmured, echoing the love-name back, still blushing. She cleared her throat. “I was thinking, rather, of the comfortable beds inside.” 

Fili stroked the line of her blush as it crept down her throat to the edge of her bodice. Her eyelids fluttered shut. “I can’t think when you do that, Fili.” 

“Hmmm, I’ll have to remember that. Um. What were we talking about?” 

She opened her eyes and looked at him frankly. “Beds.” 

“Ah, yes. Which room is yours?” 

“The middle one, between Gandalf and Thorin.” 

“And our host and Gandalf are attending to errands for a day or two.” 

“Yes.” 

“Thorin’s room is at the end? Farthest from the hall?” 

“Yes, love.” 

He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to go ask him to switch rooms with you. Is it alright if I gather up your things?” 

“Not much to pick up. I’ve become used to packing up every morning.” 

“Bella,” he asked hesitantly. “You’re not rushing into marriage because we have beds, are you?” 

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to apologize for passion,” she murmured, and then made a small moue of admission. “Though it did cross my mind that some privacy would be lovely. But my chief reason is…I’ve always cared for you, Fili, was drawn to you and had what I thought was a powerful crush on you, brought on by your kindness I thought, when I felt so adrift among you all. Everyone seemed to have a long history together, and I was just a simple, weak female. Kili was kind, too, and others, but you sought me first and often. And then we became true friends, and I thought ah, I love him as a friend. The dearest and most stalwart I’ve ever had.” 

“But when I saw your grief that I might leave, and when I saw you outside of Goblin Town, and you smiled at me, tears in your eyes, I let myself understand it was more than that. That I loved you far more than friendship, and you might feel the same way.”

“I knew then it would have been the mistake of my life to leave like I tried to, creeping away in the night. An equal mistake to hold myself away from my dearest friend because I was afraid. I felt it every moment I evaded you, but I also felt that I was nothing but burden...and I was having battle dreams, as you call them, in Rivendell, of the wargs and orcs we’d run from, and ones I’d seen before. The dreams I alluded to last night. And when Thorin said...” 

“And I wish I’d gone to you that night…

“We were all beyond exhausted. And I don’t know, as upset as I was, that I’d have heard a word you said to dissuade me.” 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead for a long moment, remembering the hurt he’d felt that night. 

“Those kinds of dreams,” he said softly. “Those battle, grief, soul hurt dreams...they leave you feeling as raw as the moment it happened, after, stick with you for hours or days. And if you were feeling that rawness when Uncle said what he did…” 

She nodded. “And then we fell, and then I fell again, fighting a goblin,” she stirred, her eyes falling shut at the memory. She cleared her throat, clearly shoving memory aside, and he decided he’d wait until she was ready to speak of it. “And then, I got out of that mountain on my own. I still scarcely believe it.” 

“I have never been so glad to see someone in my entire life.” 

She stroked his cheek fondly, and tweaked one of his mustache braids. “Meant what I said; I want to help you regain Erebor. And if I can stay by your side, I’d leave my cozy smial for a mountain home in a moment. I will do whatever I can to accomplish that. And so. We have beds nearby, my love, and I would be your wife.” 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her forehead again. “My brave, beautiful, but above all _gorgeously practical_ lady. I wish I had the gift of words to say how much you mean to me. But I know I am so fortunate.” 

“We both are,” she whispered back. “I love you, too.” 

He leaned in for a soft kiss, then smiled at her. “And what will you do, while I arrange our home for the night?” 

“Make wedding wreaths for our hair, I think. Part of our customs, to come to be wed crowned with flowers of love.” 

“I like the sound of that. Is there anything else you wish to add from your customs?” 

“I don’t think we have the resources to have a great party and dance, or a fine new dress.” She shrugged and sighed happily. “But it’s really no matter, Fili, truly. I am content to wed you simply, in your customs, love.” 

“Then I’ll go do what I can to give us something special.” 

She stroked through his beard, “All I really want is you, Fili.” 

He took her palm and kissed it, chuckling. “What a horrible thing to say to a dwarf and a precious metal smith! I’m afraid you’ll have to suffer my gifts, Bella. I’m already imagining you in sapphires.” 

She arched a brow, mischief in her eyes. “Just sapphires?” 

Growling softly, he darted forward for an appreciative kiss, to tug her forward until their chests just brushed, and lingered to rub his nose against hers, fanning the fire between them. 

“You will undo me with an eyebrow and two words, and a headful of beautiful imaginings, my lady. I can picture you all too vividly in platinum, sapphires and moonstones, glittering in your hair, ears, around your neck, arms, wrists, ankles and belly...at least to start. The night sky and stars, shimmering on your skin, heightening the light in your eyes. 

“My belly...and at least to start?” she breathed, grasping at his shoulders as he pressed his mouth to her throat. 

“There are many ways, Belladonna,” he whispered “To adorn the body. Some of which can give pleasure.” 

“I have the feeling,” she said, quivering in his arms, her voice unsteady. “I am going to be learning a great deal more than simple lovemaking from you.” 

“Have your lovers been so lacking?” he murmured, his mouth on her ear. 

“You have touched and kissed me more today than any such touches I’ve had before. Pale, childish kisses and cuddles when I was a ‘tween. And when I was of age…not one suitor interested me enough.. “ 

Fili pulled back to cup one side of her face gently, frowning. “Bella, you respond to me so readily, so beautifully, I hadn’t...I thought...I should have, I should be…” 

She shook her head, quickly reassuring. “You should have done just as you have done, for I find no fault in _any_ kiss, any touch. Just the opposite.” 

“It is good to know, though,” he said softly, stroking her cheek. “You move me so, I would hate to be ungentle with you tonight.” 

“If our night goes as our morning has gone, I have no fears,” she said, slanting her eyes at him, and managing to look both shy and confident. “I am...I am glad to know that I...to know that we….that we…” 

“Are so well matched in passion?” 

“Yes,” she said gratefully. “That.” 

Fili leaned in and kissed her carefully, then pulled away to press their foreheads together. “I should go before you tempt me to linger further. I’d like nothing more than to kiss you in every way I can think of, then see if we can invent a few more. And I hear there are beds here, where one might begin a marriage in comfort.” 

Bella laughed softly. “Go on then, make your plans,” she said, smiling an inch from his mouth. Grinning, Fili swooped back in to kiss playfully until she was laughing, and finally took his leave, keeping the memory of her laughing face, her alluring kiss-swollen mouth, and above all, the way she felt in his arms, as he made his way to Beorn’s hall. 

And in his mind, Fili started to design a certain set of jeweled adornments for his bride. 

~~~~

Their hopes for a morning marriage were dashed quickly. The entire company launched into a joyful uproar the moment Thorin embraced him, clapping him on the back and saying, _of course_ he would move to give them a little more privacy, and in fact might take his pallet with the others that night to ensure it. 

There had to be food, something special, and somehow Dori could communicate what they wanted with the sheep and dogs, that they were celebrating a marriage, and the activity in the house and kitchen rose, accompanied by yips and barks and bleats. 

He stood, slightly frozen, in the middle of the furor, while half the company discussed what sort of music they could produce for a few dances. Bella might have her Shire-style wedding, or the best they could make of it, after all. 

The best he could do was beg that they delay lunch and move up dinner, followed by some merrymaking, so he and Bella could slip away early, because Fili knew his family, they’d sing and dance and until dawn, given the excuse, and he thought having the company well-occupied at the other end of the hall might be a cause of comfort to his bride.

“Ya didn’t think you could really get away with just sneaking upstairs, did you?” Kili said, clapping him on the back. 

“Well...I…” 

Kili just hooted with laughter.

~~~~

Uncle Thorin went with him to change rooms. They contemplated the bed linens and after noticing a smudge of his uncle’s blood on the coverlet, decided to switch the linens on the beds. 

“Your amad would skin us for not putting entirely clean sheets on the beds.” 

“I won’t tell if you won’t. And they’re Bella’s linens….so…” 

“I won’t tell.” 

As they finished, Uncle became quiet and sober. He reached into a small pocket of his surcoat, which he’d taken off to enjoy the summer sun, and pulled out a pouch. He poured a small river a beads into his hand, gold and silver and mithril, studded with gems. He plucked a few out and handed them to Fili. 

“ _Namadul_ , I wish you to have these, for your hair and your wife’s on the morrow.” 

“Uncle...these are…” 

He smiled a bit sadly. “Covered with flowers, I know. And the mithril will look fine in her hair, as will the gems. Yours, too.” 

“Did you make these?” As far has he knew, Uncle’s style was quite simple, preferring to show off the clarity of a gem, than dealing with tiny carved flowers of moonstone, as these had.

“That one was my amad’s,” he said softly, touching one of the pale, shimmering flowers with a finger. “She died before the dragon came.” 

“Amad said doesn’t remember much, but she knew it was a bad fall from her pony.” 

“Yes, your _amadinh_ loved to ride. She had a pony, far too high-spirited for anyone but the best rider, which she was, and she was determined to ride him for pure enjoyment, or to join a hunting party, despite custom. She was going at full gallop when the pony put a hoof in a rabbit hole, threw her, and they rolled down a hill. The pony fell atop her.” 

Uncle paused for a long time. “Adad took his beads and hers and gave them to me, and told me the story of them. He could not bear to wear them, nor could he send them back to the stone with her. They were so precious to him, but he couldn't bear to see them. He wanted someone to carry them.” 

“Why flowers?” 

“My parents met on a terrace on the south side of the mountain, a trade meeting between their fathers. They first spoke on that terrace before a field of wildflowers, and each made marriage beads with the motif, recalling that day, all unawares.” 

Thorin touched the beads in Fili’s palm. “Your Miss Baggins is a gardener and a lover of green and growing things. I thought these appropriate, until you can make your own. But keep them, regardless, as my gift to you.” 

“Uncle,” Fili said, his voice thick. “Do you not want to keep them for your own One?” 

He smiled, a mixture of sadness and hope. “She’d do better with gold, I think, not so much mithril.” 

Fili nearly dropped the beads in shock. “You’ve _met_ your One?” 

His uncle shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve not shared this with anyone,” he said, voice low and rather shy. 

“She’s from the Iron Hills, a scholar or scribe, and I felt her as I entered Dain’s hall to speak with him. She was there, recording our meeting. I frightened her, in my anger at Dain’s rejection, I had kept my temper as I left the hall, but once in my rooms, I threw a small stool, shattering it. And then I heard a noise. I turned, and she was there in the doorway, her eyes wide with fear. She had followed to speak with me.” Uncle bent his head in shame, stirring the beads in his hand with one finger. 

“She said she wouldn’t come with me, she was no use on the quest, that she had known that when she came to speak with me. And now, she feared my temper. She said she could see I was filled with ambition and revenge, not just the care of my people and reclaiming my home, and until I regained what I had lost, there would be no room for her in my heart.” 

“Uncle…” 

He held up a hand, stilling Fili’s protests. “She is right. I would be no fine husband for her on this quest, my thoughts bent on Erebor and the dragon. And I would fear for her every second if she were with us. She is as soft as your Bella was, Fili, perhaps even softer, for Bella at least has known work in her garden, keeps her home, and cooks for herself. She said to come for her when I had room in my heart for love, and then she left. I did not see her again.” 

“That is why, in part, you were so short with Bella.” Fili said softly. 

His uncle slanted a guilty look at him. “In part.” 

“What’s her name?” 

Thorin huffed out a laugh. “I don’t know. She never said, and if she did not want to give it...but when I was offered food for my journey the next morning, I found this in the bag.” He put the beads back in their little pouch and drew out another. It was a silver brooch set with sapphires, a large, vibrant moonstone in the center, with a cunning catch to reveal a locket, and inside the locket was a coil of bright, pale hair. 

“She has mithril hair, even brighter than Dori’s and wavy, and blue eyes. Blue as the finest sapphire. I think of her as _Nûlukhul_ , cool, fair and remote from me.

“You will find her again.” 

“It is my wish and my hope,” he said, sighing. “And she was right to send me away and wait. She gave me much to think on.” He took a deep breath and shook off his sadness. 

“But yours is here with you, and a brave hobbit lady with a kind heart.” He shook Fili by the shoulder affectionately, then wrapped him up in a hug, then leaned back to take Fili’s face in both hands and looked him in the eye, smiling. The force of his presence and his affection was like standing before a blazing forge. This was Uncle as King. 

“Fili, _ghivashûn rayadul, namadul_ , you have always had a great capacity to show love, to nurture and protect, and use it well as a leader, and I know your great heart will serve you well in marriage. I am so proud of you. I could not _be_ prouder of you.” 

His heart swelled with gratitude and pride, and he felt again that strength, that sureness of purpose and greater connection to his world, spirit and heart. _”Melhekh, Namadûn_ , thank you. You have stood as my king, uncle and truly, in many ways, father, for so long. I learned to lead and love, in part, from you.” 

Thorin leaned forward and gently headbutted him. “But, to my envy, you seem to do it more easily, are less shy, and have more of an even temper, little lion.” 

_”Young_ lion, _young_ , Uncle. If you’re going to use the nickname, _please_ get it right.” 

Shaking him again affectionately, Thorin laughed. “But it’s so much fun to see you splutter.” 

Fili eyed him. “Beorn may give _you_ a nickname. 

Uncle grimaced. “I hadn’t thought of that.” 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these marriage customs are my own invention. And I totally made up Thorin's mother's death, and his One.
> 
>  
> 
> **I seem to have afrighted several that I'm going to leave this hanging, especially Thorin's One. Babies, do. Not. Worry. Even if I don't drag this story all the way through BoFA, I will resolve it. I will tell you the headcanon for them, okay? Be at peace. When have I needlessly tortured you, hmmm? I may make you wait, but there's always something to occupy you in the meantime. ::looks at you over reading glasses:: Got it?**


	3. Crowned with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili breaks the news to Bella that their wedding is to be slightly delayed by delighted dwarrow, and they discuss vows and traditions of their people, and then...there's a party, and a whole mashup of dwarrow wedding traditions. 
> 
> (Which I can do, since I invented said traditions.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glossary: 
> 
> _rayadul_ = heir  
>  _namadul_ = nephew  
>  _nadad_ = brother  
>  _amad_ = mother  
>  _Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhmênu_ = Mahal's hammer shield you both

~~~~

He met Bella in the garden, flowers filling her hands, and she took the news of their impending dinner feast with good grace. 

“Well,” she said, putting the blooms on the stone bench. “I thought something like that might happen.” 

Fili tugged on a lock of her hair, still waving all around her face. “And yet you still…” 

She smiled impishly. “It was worth a try.” 

“Mmm,” he replied, slipping his hands past her cheeks to run his fingers through her hair, and leaning in to taste her mouth. He loved the way Bella sighed into his kisses, the kind of sigh made when wrapped in comfort, and she came into his arms with that sort of air, as if he were a safe, cherished place to rest. It was humbling and wonderful and, as was the case with any of Bella’s kisses, made fire run through his veins. 

He drew her in, holding her close with one hand cradling the back of her head, not controlling, but protective, and kissed her slowly, trying to give back that sense of contentment and peace. 

“Oh, my dear, tender heart,” she breathed against his mouth, a hitch in her breath. “These are just the sort of kisses I imagined from you, when I could not curb my thoughts.” 

“Oh, _really?_ ” he murmured, deeply pleased. “And how long has that been going on?” At her blush, he had to tease her, just a bit. “I must tell you,” he said loftily, “I thought of you in the most honorable of manners, only remembering the warmth of your hand if you touched me, the press of your shoulder as we sat together at a meal, or the feel of that little half-hug you gave me once.” 

He stroked her cheek with his knuckles and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “That little hug stayed with me for hours and hours, remembering how soft but strong you are,” he said, his voice low and deep with affection. “And as I said, perfectly honorable thoughts. Though I did recite the rights and duties of marriage and our wife lore nearly every night since Rivendell.” 

She pulled back slightly. “And what might all those things be? _Wife_ lore?” 

“Chiefly suggestions on how treat a wife like the treasure she is….and I’d rather show you,” he said, his voice still low, and brushed his mouth against hers. 

"Mmmm,” Bella hummed appreciatively, and stole a small kiss. “ _Wife_ lore? Are females that puzzling?"

"As our dwarrowdams are so rare, we pass down the wisdom collected by spouses through the ages, help us to treasure and tend to our One.” 

"Is there similar lore for wives to please husbands?" 

"I don't know." Suddenly, Fili recalled he _had_ imagined Bella during certain passages of the lore and blushed. Of course, she caught it.

“Fili,” she drawled, teasing. 

“I might have imagined you as I was reciting,” he said softly. “Once or twice.” 

“Fili,” she said in an entirely different voice. “Tell me.” 

He kissed her nose. “Still rather show you.” 

“Mmm, puzzles, I like those,” she said, tilting her face up for a kiss. “Will I be able to tell which is lore and which is... ” 

“I should hope not! It’s not a puzzle.” Fili took her mouth gently, sweeping inside with slow, tender care. “Allow yourself to be loved and tended to and spoiled, my Bella. Something I plan on doing as long as there is breath in me.” 

She snuggled into his arms a bit closer and rested her head against his chest. “Mmmm, I like the sound of that. And if I wish to return such...spoiling?” 

“Bella,” he said hoarsely, stroking her hair. “Bella. When a dwarf comes to the marriage bed, they ask a question of their betrothed.” 

“What?” she asked, her voice hushed, body coiled in anticipation. 

“I will ask you to rest by my heart as you come to bed, lie beside me and rest your head on my shoulder to sleep, much as you do now, standing here. To ask you to lie beside my heart would mean that I’m offering not just comfort and pleasure of the body, but love and protection, trust and companionship. Offering all the best I can provide you, no treasure, no crafts, just myself.” 

She stroked his back and then his chest with the flats of her hands as she leaned back to look at him. “And if I accept, and come to you thus...are those your vows?” 

“I suppose they are, coming together like that, as close as can be without joining….” 

“And I would do the same, ask you to rest against my heart?” 

Fili sucked in a sharp breath, though in the next moment he knew he should not be surprised. “It is...a hope...that your One offers such, to want to be equals in love so. It is something to be deeply treasured. Our greatest treasure to have such a lover and true companion.” 

“Fili, we _are_ well-matched,” she reminded him, her voice and glance so full of tenderness that he felt lit up with happiness. 

She pushed herself up on her toes again, and even through her bulky skirt and sturdy, laced bodice, that delicious slide of her belly and breasts up his body was enough to make him groan, and she pulled his head down to catch his mouth and give him slow, spine-tingling kisses, confident and heart-shakingly sure. 

When the kiss ended, he pulled away slightly to catch his breath asking, “And the vows of hobbits?” 

“Are normally public, but I think I should like…” she blushed and cast her eyes down. 

“Bella,” he echoed her tender, teasing drawl to her. 

“I like the idea of saying them privately together. I think have an idea I would like to do.” 

“And no guesses for me?” 

“No,” she said pertly, grinning. “But, master jeweler, I could use someone with deft fingers; help me make these wreaths?” 

“Oh,” he said modestly. “I haven’t quite made my master work yet, not enough resources, but I have some things in mind, fit for a princess.” She frowned at him slightly, puzzled. “Fit for my wife?” he added. 

She blinked at him several times. “I’d completely forgotten about that part, your highness,” she replied, a little stunned. Fili started laughing, and the more he laughed, the more flustered she became and finally he had to pick up her up and swing her around, kissing her, while she shrieked she was _sure_ this wasn’t proper behavior for a royal. 

“I don’t care about proper,” he whispered when he brought her back to the ground. “You’re the wife for me.” 

“Now,” Fili said, looking at the pile of flowers on the bench when they’d finished laughing, Bella still hanging onto his arms because she’d become a bit dizzy, spinning around. “Why so many flowers? Do they mean something?” 

“Oh my love,” she said warmly. “They most certainly do.” 

~~~

Just as they were finishing the wreaths, (the project slowed by necessary kisses, both pressed against willing mouths and fingers pricked by thorns) Dori came bustling out to collect them. 

“My goodness, have neither of you thought to tidy up a bit?” 

“Is the feast nearly ready then?” Fili asked. 

“I don’t exactly have much to change into,” Bella confessed. “Some of my clothes tumbled out of my pack when I fell with that, um...goblin.” 

“Never you mind,” Dori said mysteriously, and hustled them both inside. 

“When do we put the wreaths on?” Fili called over his shoulder as Kili and Uncle gathered around him, separating him from her. 

“When we’re ready to come down to the feast!” She replied, equally blocked by Dori, Ori and Balin. 

“Then I’ll be taking those,” Balin said kindly, gently lifting them from their hands. “I’m thinking they have some significance to your traditions?” he said to Bella.

“Hobbits come to be wed wearing flowers of love.” 

“How very nice. I promise to take good care of them.” 

Bella flashed Fili a slightly alarmed but excited look over her shoulder as Dori and Ori hustled her away to her room, and he was left in the arms of his family. 

“Well,” Kili drawled, looking him up and down. “Uncle, we have our work cut out for us.” 

“Hmmmm,” Uncle Thorin said, eyeing his hair, and Fili thought it might be time to get a little nervous, as uncle and brother each put a strong hand around his arm to drag him to the bathing room. 

“I just _had_ a bath!” he protested. “A very nice one!” 

~~~~

Fili was scrubbed like new-mined ore, head to toe with honey soap, his hair aggessively dried by towel and by sitting alarmingly close to the fire, ends oiled and finally the whole thick mass smoothed lightly with Uncle’s favored clove oil because it was flying everywhere from the violent drying, nearly standing on end, and combed under his uncle’s meticulous eye. A great debate arose about how to style Fili’s mustache unbraided, as he and Bella were marrying with their hair unbound. 

“Do I get any say in this?” Fili asked. 

“No,” they said in unison. 

“Just don’t make me look like an idiot.” 

He got an identical set of raised eyebrows in reply. He sighed and thought of Bella and wondered what Dori and Ori were up to with her. 

Kili went over his boots until they were pristine, and beat out the dust from his pants, ignoring Fili’s protests that he’d washed his pants and tunic before getting into the bath that morning and dried them by the fire _thank you very much_ and was hustled into fresh smallclothes and a deep blue tunic of Kili’s that fit far better than it should have. He took a look at the new tucks at shoulder and sleeve. 

“The brothers Ri have been quite busy this morning,” Uncle explained. 

“Can’t have you getting married in anything but Durin blue, can we?” Kili said. 

“Actually, if we were truly going by the marrying with hair unbound tradition, I’d only be wearing…..” 

“And deprive the lads of a party? Besides, no one wants to see you dancing with your dangly bits showing.” 

Fili shuddered. “You have a point.” 

“This is why I’m the smart one.” 

Uncle made a noise that was very much like a smothered laugh, but when they turned to look at him, he was very innocently hanging up the towelling. 

Dwalin clomped in the room. “Are you aware you’re keeping everyone, including one hobbit, from eating?” 

“That would be bad,” Kili said, remembering how much bread and honey Bella had put away the night before.

“That would be very bad,” Fili agreed, just wanting to see her again. 

Uncle clapped Fili on the shoulder. “You look well, _rayadul_.” He headbutted him gently. “ _Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhmênu_ , Fili. And don’t forget these.” He handed Fili the beads he’d gifted him, that had been removed when Kili was beating up his pants. 

“Thank you, Uncle. And Kili...I..” a stone lodged in his throat and he gave up and hugged both of them. 

“You’ll do,” Kili drawled, though his eyes were a bit overbright as he headbutted Fili as well. “Just don’t step on her feet with your great clodhoppers when dancing.” 

“Oh, thank you for putting that worry in my head.” 

“Food. Bride.” Dwalin reminded them. “Party.” 

Uncle clapped both of them on the shoulders and headed out of the bathing room, stopping to turn and looked over his shoulder at Fili. “Remember what I said earlier?” 

“Of course,” Fili replied, his eyes stinging a little. “All of it.” 

“Good.” 

Once he was out of earshot, Kili nudged him and said, “Well?” 

“Said he was proud of me again. Couldn’t be prouder.” Fili ducked his head, then grinned at his brother. 

Kili grinned hugely, began to go in for a playful wrestle, then realized it would undo all their good work. “Not bad, not bad for an heir. And now to be a married dwarf.” 

“You go all nice on me now and make me cry, I’ll thump you.” 

Kili flipped his hands up in a gesture of appeasement. “I’ll save it for the first babe.” And then he had to brace his hands on his knees laughing, apparently from the look on Fili’s face. 

“Do I need to explain…?” he asked between gasps.

_”No.”_

“Because I’d be happy….” 

_”No.”_

“You’d think you’d have put two and two together, or maybe one and one because you’re the _older_ brother….” 

Fili tried on his best Uncle Thorin “Too Furious To Move, Killing You With My Eyes,” stare, and Kili started laughing again. 

“Needs work,” he gasped. “You’re a bit cross-eyed.” 

At least Kili’d stopped talking about _babes_. 

~~~~

And then there were a series of surprises. 

First. First there was Bella, shyly coming down the stairs on Balin’s arm, rubies in her cheeks, and her hair falling around her in waves, and her eyes, so bright, on his. 

Kili was whispering to him that Dori and Ori and who knew who else had begged one of Beorn’s fine linen sheets to make her a dress in a _half-day_. Floor-length, covering her feet in the dwarf tradition for formal wear, but that’s where the similarity ended. The linen was simply draped with a peep of violet silk revealed by what otherwise would have been a very deep neckline, and then a long purple cloth wrapped round and round her waist and bosom and shoulders in sort of a half-cloak, half sash, leaving most of her round, strong, and very feminine arms and neck on display, not to mention a mouthwatering hint of curves he had to force his eyes away from. 

And then he realized the sparkling brooch at her waist was the gift of Uncle’s One to him. 

“Uncle…” he whispered. “Your…” 

“Your mother is not here to loan _her_ best,” Uncle Thorin murmured primly. 

It was like no other dress he’d ever seen, and Bella was like no other female he’d ever seen. And no one, no one had ever looked at him with quite that mixture of joy and love that was so clear on her face and Fili swallowed hard, his throat closing with emotion, just struck dumb. 

Fili felt his brother’s arm pressed alongside his own, and the strength of his uncle’s shoulder pressed behind him, encouraging, and he felt that sense of deep rightness again, of being sure and settled and strong. He was right where he should be, wedding the treasure of his heart. 

Balin, who had apparently appointed himself honorary member of Bella’s family, brought her over to Fili, and put her hand in his. They simply stared at one another a moment, as if a bath and some changed clothes had made them different than an hour or two before, and perhaps somehow they had. As the crown of flowers he’d woven for her settled onto her brow, Fili could already see her as a princess, a queen, clever and kind and wise. And Uncle set Fili’s crown on his brow - apparently he’d missed his cue to bend for Balin - Bella’s smile became even more radiant. 

“Crowned with love,” he whispered to her. Her eyes grew bright with unshed tears. His were a moment after. 

“Crowned with love,” she agreed. 

~~~~ 

In truth, he wasn’t really paying attention to anything but the feel of her hand in his, the warmth of her smile, the sound of her laughter. The achingly silky feel of her skin (hand, arm, shoulder, neck) beneath his hand, or the brush of her hair against his cheek if she leaned in to whisper something to him. He felt sure he ate something, sometime, and was relatively clear that they danced at least once, because there had been music and she had been in his arms, radiant and smiling and there had _not_ been a great deal of the usual petticoat or stiff bodice between them and that was _very_ distracting and possibly dangerous for him to know. 

Fili had no idea how much time had passed when Uncle and Kili drew him away to ascend to their room, to let the company at least sing Bella to his “hall,” their home for the next night or so. Bella was grinning - though he could see a tiny bit of nervousness beneath - because apparently Fili’s expression was….

“It’s only a moment or two, honest, _nadad_ ,” Kili was laughing. “Honest, there’s no need to look like your pony died.” 

“How _many_ marriage customs are we going to mix together?” Fili complained. 

“Kind of you to allow us to celebrate so, Fili, both of you,” Uncle rumbled as they stood before the closed door of their bedroom. “I believe all of the company needed some…”

 _”Allow?”_

Uncle slanted him a dry look. Fili ducked his head. 

“Thank you.” 

“Mmmhmm,” Uncle said, tilting Fili’s flower crown over one eye, while Kili clapped him on the back. “That’s what I thought.” 

Fili righted his crown as he turned an ear to the hall, where the sounds of the company singing were becoming clear. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the song, a song about Durin, the only of the Seven Fathers not to wake into the world with a wife, searching Arda for his One. No one had ever known for sure what race Durin’s wife had come from, or her name, only that he had found her in “west of the mountains.” Fili’s heart did a complicated thing in his chest. 

“Does she know what they’re singing?” he asked, his voice choked. “Does she know what it means?” 

Uncle’s hand was warm on his shoulder. “Balin will translate. Stand up straight now.” 

Fili reflexively stood tall and proud at Uncle’s words, listening to his friends, his family, sing his Bella to him. 

“I can’t believe they…” he whispered. “All of you, truly, how very…” 

Kili cleared his throat and bumped his shoulder. “You’re my brother,” he explained softly. “Easy.” 

“You should believe, _rayadul_ , Uncle said in his ear. “You have tended and watched and been leader and friend to all who sing her home to you. Why would you think we would do any less?” He lowered his voice. “Did I not say I was proud of you?” 

“Uncle…” 

A strong arm went around his shoulders and Uncle kissed him roughly on the side of the head, clapped him on the back, and released him. “Shhh, listen, they draw near.” 

Kili grasped his arm and leaned in. “It was Uncle’s idea about the song,” he whispered. Their eyes met, and Fili could see the understanding there. “A royal wedding, after all.” Fili nodded, still stunned, and Kili drew away, smiling. 

The group of singers and bride was at the head of the stairs, and Bella was walking toward him on Balin’s arm, maybe even more breathtakingly beautiful than before, and he went to her in welcome as the song ended. 

“Fili son of Vili, Belladonna Baggins, daughter of Bungo and Belladonna, dear to us, comes to your hall to wed,” Balin said. 

“Welcome, Balin, son of Fundin.” Fili said formally, and turned to Bella, his hand outstretched. “Welcome, Belladonna Baggins. No matter where I come to rest, no matter where I dwell, you will always be welcome. You are the other half of my heart, my soul, and I would make a home with you. If it please you, will you enter?” 

“Yes,” she said, beaming, her voice trembling with emotion. “I will.” 

Balin put her hand in his. “Mahal’s hammer shield you both, my dears,” he said warmly. “And the blessings of your Green Lady, Bella, too.” 

“Thank you,” Bella said, not taking her eyes off Fii. 

“Are you going to come in to inspect the room, Balin?” Fili asked, keeping his eyes on his One. 

“I think we can wave that requirement,” he said dryly. “I’ll save it for your hall in Erebor.” There was just enough of a twist of truth to the humor in Balin’s voice that Fili didn’t doubt Balin was taking his self-appointed family duties very seriously. 

Fili huffed out a laugh and said, “Understood, cousin. Thank you.” He raised his voice and addressed the company. 

“My thanks, our thanks, to all of you. I...I am having trouble finding the proper words to express the depth of my thanks for your kindness and care.” He stopped to take a short breath, choked a bit with gratitude. 

Bella spoke up. “We could not have had a happier wedding,” she said, turning to smile at everyone. “Thank you all so much.” 

“You do us much honor,” Fili added, trying to catch every eye, to smile and acknowledge each one. 

“And now,” Kili said, coming forward to put a hand on their shoulders. “We will honor you by going away!” 

”Thank you, brother,” Fili answered, heartfelt, as everyone did just that, with winks and slaps on the back for him, and small hugs and kind words for Bella, and at last it was just Kili hugging him and Uncle whispering something to Bella that made her smile so brightly, then Uncle’s arms were around him again, whispering his joy, and then they were alone.

“Fili,” Bella whispered.

“My Bella,” he replied, drew her to the door of the room and opened it for her to enter. As he did, he had a slight pang of worry (he hadn’t checked to see the state of it since they changed the sheets) but he should have known….a fire blazed merrily, and candles were lit, perfuming the air slightly with their warm honey scent. 

“Oh, it’s lovely,” Bella breathed, squeezing his hand and drawing them forward. There was a flagon of mead and some food set out for them, a small meal to share later. “It wasn’t like this when I left…” She turned and smiled at him ruefully. “Though I was a bit distracted by being sewed and wrapped into a dress.”

“Kili said a _sheet?”_

She nodded. “A bed sheet, and Dori ripped the lining out of his coat and most of this is cloth he had sewn _in_ the lining of his coat in case he needed to get a bit of cash,” she explained, showing him which bits were which. 

“And then _Thorin,_ ” she said, her voice shaking a little, as she touched the brooch. “Came to loan me this, as apparently your mother, your _amad_ , would loan me something precious of hers for luck if she were here.” Bella looked up at him. “Fili, everyone was so kind, so welcoming. Even Thorin, who…” she swallowed hard, and Fili cupped his hand around her cheek. 

“He spoke to me very formally, when he gave me the brooch, and welcomed me to the family. And then just now, very kindly, he said when he came to wed, he hoped his One was as brave and full of joy as I am. I wasn’t expecting...any of this...but that...was so very...” 

Fili nodded, feeling a slight pang at Thorin's hopes. “Uncle did much the same with me, and Kili, too, so kind, ” he replied, huffing out a laugh, his voice thickening. “He’s said he’s proud of me _twice_ today, which shouldn’t be such a shock…” 

“He’s not the most _talkative_ of dwarrow,” she drawled, laughing, eyes bright again. “And of course he’s proud of you! And everyone has been so welcoming, I feel so welcomed, Fili, and here’s my dearest friend, my love, looking so handsome…” her breath hitched. 

“You look…” he gathered her to him, his hands stroking down her arms. “You _are_ so beautiful. Shining like the finest gem.” He took both her hands to kiss and then embraced her. “You took my breath, Bella, coming down the stairs, coming _up_ the stairs, walking to me.” 

“Well,” she said, blushing, pleased, and shyly stroked his chest. “I had come to you, love. Had to. Please kiss me before I start being nervous?” 

“As you wish,” he murmured, giving her a soft kiss and pressing their foreheads together. “And it’s just me, Bella. Just me.” 

“But, Fili,” she whispered. “I want it to be…” Her hands moved restlessly on his shoulders. 

“Bella,” he leaned in and whispered in her ear. “It will be whatever you want, whenever you want. There’s no rush.” 

“That’s not it,” she replied with fierce nervousness. “I want to...love you..I wish I knew what I was doing.” 

Fili leaned back and looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Bella. Trust me.” He leaned in to steal a small kiss. “I have...to treat you honorably, I’ve hidden a bit of how deeply you move me, to not press, but Bella…” He leaned in again, this time for a longer kiss. “Now we are here, alone, if it please you, I’ll not hide it, not if shows you that you do know, how very much…” 

“Don’t hide it,” and this time she pressed up on her toes to catch his mouth for a kiss, her smooth arms around his neck, mouth hot and sweet. Fili groaned, the feel of her so soft and warm in his arms, the press of her so close, from breast to thigh, against him. 

There was a great deal less bulk to her dress than her hobbit wear, and he stroked down her sides, following her curves, feeling the warmth of her through the cloth. He held little of himself back, pulled her even closer, pressed tight against his belly, and took their kiss deeper, coaxing out her passion until their breath was ragged and she clutched at him, until he began to rise for her. 

He rubbed against her gently. Bella gasped, shivering, and clutched his shoulders and stood on her toes, dragging her body up his, deliberately rubbing back. He moaned and held her with one hand tight at the small of her back, keeping her close, and rocked against her, once, twice. She cried out, shuddering in his arms, gasping against his mouth. 

“My Bella, my beauty,” he whispered. “Your touch, your kisses move me like no other. A kiss from you sends fire through my veins, and you so close, so very close, like this….” Fili took her mouth in a thorough kiss, slowing them down a little, and she settled back to the floor, still holding him tightly, biting at his mouth, hot and slick and heady. 

“We have time, my Bella, we have plenty of time,” he said against her mouth. 

“I want to feel your skin against mine,” she said, voice shaky, her hands stroking his arms, his chest. “I...” she brushed her hand against her forehead, tilting her flower crown a bit. “I feel _drunk_ , Fili. You touching me so...” 

“Mmmm,” he replied, brushing his nose against hers, and wandering over to kiss her neck, press her into the curve of his body. “I know what you mean.” She sighed into his arms, melting soft. 

“Please, Fili,” she asked, hushed and breathless. “Plus, Thorin’s brooch is digging into my ribs. And your belt...” 

“I had the same thought.” He leaned back and brushed his fingers over the fine work of the brooch. “May I?” 

It rested on her high on the sash, just below one breast, and he couldn’t help but brush his knuckles across the lower curve of it as he released the catch. Fili raised his eyes to look at her, and Bella was flushed, body tight with anticipation. He stepped away for the barest moment, keeping her gaze, to put the brooch aside and undo his belt. 

When he went to her, he wound one arm around her waist, and with the other, he brushed his thumb against her breast’s curve once more, watching her, and when her eyelids fluttered, when she sighed, traced from the outer curve to inner and back with his fingers. 

She swayed, clasping his arm for balance, trembling, and he brushed up to find her nipple through the layers of fabric, and it was there, pebbling tight beneath his touch. Sighing deeply, desire and gratitude mingled, he tested the full weight of her breast in his hand, stroking the lower curve and pressing in lightly. 

“Fili,” she moaned softly, swaying again, and he leaned in to taste her mouth, holding her so he could stroke and brush and touch her gently. 

“You are,” he whispered against her mouth. “So beautiful, so lovely to touch.” 

“Please,” she replied, shaking against him. “Please. The dress. Your shirt. I feel as if, as if...” 

“What, my love?” he whispered against her mouth, and put her hand on the laces of his shirt while he tried to discern the mystery of her sash. 

“As if,” she quavered, plucking quickly at the laces and putting her hands inside his shirt, against his skin. She made a deep, approving hum, and Fili had to stop to kiss her deeply as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. They laughed when she couldn’t get it past his wrists, and wrestled together with the buttons. She turned to show him the end of the sash, and he untied the knot, and she twirled, her eyes on him, full of love and passion, face flushed, still crowned with love, as he unwound her from her wrappings. 

When he could, he leaned forward to catch her mouth, and she ran her hands over his chest, through his chest hair, petting him, and then finally the last of the deep purple sash was free, and she stood before him in the simple linen shift. He traced a line down from her collarbone to the violet cloth showing through the deep vee of the dress. 

“Another wrapping,” she breathed. “Less of one.” 

“Mahal give me strength,” he sighed, though he could feel, when he cupped her breast through her gown, it was a simpler covering, for he could feel the suppleness of her much better, her soft, responsive…Bella hummed, yearning, arching into his hand, and reached out for him. 

“Fili,” she said against his mouth. “I would feel your skin against mine.” 

“Your wish, my lady,” he answered, kicking off his boots as he kissed her. He made quick work of his pants, mouth still on hers, until he had to step away to get out of them. She watched him, her eyes dark, and gathered her her gown in her hands, and he went to her, taking the flower wreath from her head and setting it aside before helping her take it off. 

Her hair floated around her, curling over her back and breasts, and he ran his hands through it, cupping her head to draw her to his mouth as he had in the garden, and she came to him the same way, sighing into comfort, her arms wrapping around him tightly. 

“Almost there,” she sighed, when the kiss ended, and gave a happy little shudder. 

“Mmm?” Fili pulled back to look at her. “Oh, what were you saying before, you felt as if?” 

Bella smiled up at him. “As if,” she said, stepping out of his arms to turn around and present him with the knot to the covering over her breasts. He reached out, his fingers shaking slightly, to unknot it, and as it came free, she twirled, and was before him, clad only in her smallclothes, so beautiful. 

“As if?” he asked, reaching for her to trace his fingers from her cheek, down her neck, over her collarbone and down to cup her breast and stepped close, hand on the small of her back. Bella tilted her face up to his, and said softly, voice so full of love, “As if the only way I’d ever be warm is to rest next to your heart, skin to skin.” 

“Bella,” Fili replied roughly, everything in him catching fire. He leaned in to take her mouth and gathered her in his arms to carry her to the bed. 

_~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha. Will work to finish this over the weekend and then...what next my lovelies? She Walks or Pearl? I'm going to have to ignore a bit of the movie to get through what I've written already. And from where they are now to Mirkwood (a large which is already written and needs to be woven in) ..that might take until December 13th to finish. What do you say? 
> 
> And do say...and say what you think of this chapter.


	4. All the Length of Our Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows, lots of love, and all wedding night type stuff. 
> 
> Many thanks to tygermama for cheerleading and hand-holding.

Fili set Bella on the bed, cupping the back of her head to ease her onto the pillow, thankful that someone had half-turned down the covers, and crawled to lie beside her, admiring the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders, how one lock curled around her breast, a silky ornament. 

“Shall I?” he caught the sheet and counterpane in his fingers and looked a question at her. 

“I’m not cold,” she replied softly, blushing, eyes downcast. 

Fili put a gentle, grounding hand on her stomach, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Bella, you know you need not -” 

“I like looking at you.” She whispered the confession, and looked at up him, eyes dark. 

“Bella,” he breathed. “Look, touch; I am glad of any such gift from you.” He caught up her hand to kiss and press against his heart. “Belladonna. All that I am, all that I own, and all of my years, I would share with you. Will you stay with me, rest beside my heart? 

“Fili,” she replied, her voice thick with tears. “I will. I will stay with you.” He brushed away one that slid down her cheek as she struggled with her breath. She took his hand and pressed it over her own heart. 

“My love,” Bella took a deep breath, trying to master her tears. “All that I am, all that I own, and all of my years I would share with you. Fili, will you stay with me and rest beside _my_ heart?” 

“I will,” he whispered, his own voice thick, and bent to kiss her, chaste, but slow. “I will. I am yours, my lady. I am yours.” He could not help but kiss her again. “Now, what of hobbit vows?” 

Bella laughed, her voice watery. “Oh sweet Yavanna, my love, let’s wait a bit or I’ll be a sobbing mess!” 

“Oh,” he complained, nipping at her nose and then kissing it. “I was looking forward to those vows! We have used so many dwarf customs today, I want us to have some of yours” 

She took a deep breath, smiled, and wiped her eyes. “Give me a moment, love, truly. I’ll cry and my nose will swell up like a tomato and I’ll not be able to breathe through it enough to kiss you.” 

He rubbed his nose against hers. “You make a persuasive point.” 

“I thought you might understand.” She tilted a warm look at him, and he knew exactly what she was asking for.

“Mmm,” he agreed, lowering his mouth to hers and brushing lightly across her lips. 

“Mmm,” she hummed in reply. “I’d not expected your mustache and beard to be so soft,” she said, reaching up to pet his cheek. Her hand lingered there a moment, then slid down his neck to his chest. “And I’d not expected this, though now that I think of it, I don’t know why….” she said, stroking his chest hair tentatively. “Hobbits are bare-chested folk.” 

“Is it too odd?” 

Bella’s eyes flew wide. “No! I like it...very much. And it feels lovely.” She petted him more firmly, stroking his chest and shoulders, a sweet blush on her cheeks, and made a pleased, contented sound. 

“Good,” he murmured, and urged her to turn on her side, nestle against him, and hummed approvingly, low in his throat, to feel her breasts brush against his chest. “Is this what you wished, my lady, skin to skin?” 

“Almost,” she said, tucking the arm that was trapped between them under his shoulder, so that she could embrace him as well. “There.” 

She gave him a shy, ardent glance. “Fili. Look, touch, any such gifts, my love...” She leaned up, her mouth seeking his and he groaned softly at the feel of her, almost naked in his arms, so much warm, fragrant, silken skin he couldn’t help but run his hands over. 

They kissed for a few long, unhurried minutes, until Bella slipped her arm around his neck, hand buried in his hair, pressing closer. In the next moment, as Fili grazed her lower lip with his teeth, she let out a luxurious sigh and went meltingly soft in his arms, and he couldn’t help but answer her sigh with a grateful one of his own. 

Fili ran a gentle hand down her spine, and then down her flank to her knee, and leaning back to ask her permission with a look, guided her leg over his hip, and pressed his leg between hers. She shivered at the pressure, gasping against his lips, her hips stuttering forward. He rocked gently, until she caught the rhythm, rolling her hips against his leg, trembling as pleasure truly began to catch her, and she moaned against his mouth. 

Taking a deep breath to put a rein on his own desire, Fili kept the pace gentle, tracing her curves from warm hip up to the edge of her breast (another shiver, another gasp, almost a pant). He lingered there, stroking her skin gently in time with their slow, sensuous roll, and she turned slightly as he traced the outer curve of her breast, pressing into his hand, and he had the full weight of it in his palm. He pressed in gently, his whole hand hand cupping the lower curve, his palm brushing across her nipple. 

Bella moaned again softly, a yearning sound, arching into him, and he caressed her several more times, before tracing his finger lightly ‘round and ‘round her nipple She shivered so hard it tore her away from his mouth, and Fili kissed down her cheek to her neck, paying attention to a little spot behind her ear that she had responded to sweetly as they kissed in the garden, and kept up his gentle, teasing touch. 

She made such beautiful sounds, and he listened a moment, as he touched her, and found her breath caught more when he traced his finger just there, on the underside of her nipple, and another, and devoted his attention to that more sensitive spot. 

He grazed his teeth over that sensitive spot behind her ear, then bit it tenderly, and Bella twisted in his arms, panting, her arm dropping away from his shoulder to twist away slightly, give him more room, and fist a hand in the sheet. “Fili,” she gasped, voice shaking in wonder. He changed his caress to holding her breast in his palm, and pinching her nipple gently in time with their rocking. 

“Fili!” she cried, pleading, her breath quick and ragged in her throat. She clutched at him, her sounds of pleasure rising in pitch, and he quickened their pace. Her hand flew to his cheek, asking for a kiss, and he tugged her in closer, hitching her higher on his thigh as he took her mouth, soft nips and teasing tongue until she keened against his lips, struggling to reach her peak. 

He pinched her nipple firmly, three long, rolling pulses, tugging and pulling as he hoped to do with his mouth later,and the sound she made, oh Mahal, the _sound_ she made, a low, throaty moan that seemed to come from deep within her as she bucked in his arms, trembling and shaking through her pleasure. He gentled their speed as she quivered through several smaller peaks, gasping against his mouth. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered to her, his heart swelling with tenderness. “So beautiful, my Bella.” He slid his hand up her arm to stroke her hair, her cheek, guiding her in for a deeper kiss, and she made a tiny, complaining whimper. 

“Hmm?” He murmured between kisses. “My lady?” 

“I love the way you touch me,” she whispered back. 

“Are you asking me to put my hand back where it was?” 

“Possibly,” she murmured, pressing closer for more kisses,and her soft laugh buzzed against his lips. Fili couldn’t help but chuckle with her for the sheer joy of it, and somehow his mustache got tangled between them - being unused to having it not tidied out of the way, and they were laughing truly, Bella trying to politely spit out half a mouthful of hair. When Fili fixed the matter, she was smiling at him, eyes shining with delight. He stroked her cheek with a gentle knuckle. 

“More? With less mustache hair? ” 

“Oh, _please_ ,” she said, her hand stroking through his chest hair. “Please.” Her caress grew bolder, stroking over his nipples and she circled a curious finger around his as he had hers. He hummed, and she set her fingers around it and tugged gently, and oh, a deep thrum of pleasure shot straight to his cock and with a sigh, he pressed his hips forward, rocking his leg between hers, and she answered his sigh with a hum of her own. 

“You like that,” she said softly, pleased. 

“I like that,” he agreed, nudging in to kiss her gently. “And you can pinch harder, too...but later,” he groaned when she did just that, a deep, rolling pinch, and he pressed his hand over hers, and caught her mouth for a deeper kiss. 

“I want to tend to you, my lady, before I seek more pleasure for myself. I want a good, long time to love you,” he whispered against her lips, and she trembled, whimpering softly, longing. And gave his nipple one more long pinch. 

Laughing and groaning at the same time, he rolled her slightly so that she was on her back, half-underneath him, her hand trapped between them. 

“Bella,” he said, a teasing warning. She gave him the most un-innocent innocent look, and, still laughing, he pressed his smile to hers, a kiss which turned from playful to intent very quickly. Fili shifted slightly, so he was lying beside her, hand curled around her waist as they kissed, and Bella’s hand stole into his hair again. He smoothed his hand up her side and down past her hip and back, then from belly to breast, and she arched into his touch, sighing. 

“You like that,” he murmured. 

“I like that very much,” she replied, an ache in her voice, trembling when he he traced his finger over her nipple. “They...they...ah, Fili,” she moaned softly as he added a gentle pinch. 

“They what, my lady?” 

“More sensitive when you touch them, and when you kiss me deeply…” her words were lost when she arched again, and drew him into a such a kiss, leaving them both breathing unsteadily. 

“When I kiss you deeply?” he whispered when they parted, tracing a circle around one breast, then meandering over to the other to pay it a bit of attention. 

“An ache, they ache for, oh, just that,” she explained on a sigh as he cupped one in his hand and pressed in gently. She moved restlessly against the bed, her hips moving in tiny pulses as he touched her. 

“Hmmm,” he replied, and gave her a parting kiss before shifting to brush his closed mouth over her nipple, once and again. She shivered all over and arched her back, as if offering her breasts, a long, soft moan of anticipation falling from her lips. Her hand tangled in his hair, urging him to stay, and the other fisted in the sheets. 

Fili closed his mouth over her breast, soft and wet, and suckled at her gently, and then a bit more firmly when her sighs seemed to want more. She responded instantly with a sharp tremor, her hips rocking against the bed, her low, sweet groan caressing his ears. 

Cupping one breast in his hand and pressing in as she liked, he set about suckling at the other until she was caught, arching into his mouth, trembling constantly, hips rocking against the bed, her cries rising in pitch and beauty, oh, her voice was so lovely, and what it did to his heart to hear her like this, pride, love, passion…. 

He pressed his cock gently against her thigh, needing a just a bit of pressure, and she made a low growl of pleasure before arching on a long, sweet cry, shuddering through her peak. He grazed his teeth gently against her nipple, and again, and she clutched at his hair, her breath sobbing out in surprise, rising over another. 

Fili raised his head to watch her take her pleasure, and she turned toward him, tilting her chin in a wordless plea, and he took her mouth, gasping into the kiss as she shifted her thigh to press against him again. 

“Fili,” she whispered, still trembling against his mouth. “Fili, please. Come to me.” 

He groaned, desire flaring hot and sharp, and slid his hand down her belly as their kiss fell into wildness, Bella biting at his mouth, clutching at him. 

“Just a bit longer, my lady,” he replied, his voice strained to his own ears. “I would not hurt you for the world.” He leaned back to look at her as he tugged on the tie to her smallclothes,asking permission, and she nodded with a happy shiver, her eyes hazy and luminous. 

Fili groaned, nearly lightheaded with desire as he parted her folds and found her so wet for him. Bella arched at his touch, a gasping sigh as she looked up at him in wonder. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against hers. 

“See? There is plenty more yet, Bella,” he whispered as he stroked her, soft and slow, glancing his fingers over her pearl. She made a soft, longing sound and arched again, and when her eyes opened, they shone with tears. 

“Fili,” she whispered, small and shaken. “I feel so _much_.“ 

She made a little hitching sob, and he drew his hand away and palmed her belly, aiming for comfort. “As do I,” he whispered, kissing her. “I love you so, Bella.” 

“My dearest friend, my dearest love,” she murmured, drawing him into a hug. “I love you, too.” He felt, more than heard her swallow. “I got a little nervous.” 

“It’s fine,” he said, soothing, stroking her back, her hair. “It’s fine. We have the rest of our lives, Bella.” 

“But you’re here and smell so nice and feel so wonderful, _now_ ” she laughed, rueful, sounding a little watery. “I’m sorry.” 

“Bella,” he pulled back and looked her in the eye. “I was so nervous my first time, I near passed out. I forgot to breathe.” 

She quirked a smile at him. “You did not.” 

He brushed a tear from her cheek as he nodded. “And there were a few teeth-clashing mishaps. I’m lucky not to have lost a tooth. I was so excited I forgot my boots were still on while I was taking off my pants and nearly pitched face-first onto the floor.” 

She pressed her head against his shoulder and laughed. 

“And I might have sort have gotten mixed up and was trying to press inside... the inside hollow of her thigh.” 

Bella looked a him dubiously. 

“She was a very helpful human barmaid?” Strong legs? Kind of thin?”

“Inside hollow?” She still looked puzzled. 

“Mind if I?” He tapped her leg gently. She parted her legs, and he stroked up her thigh, over her smallclothes, and tapped where her leg met her body. “Little place here where the muscles form kind of a hollow in the right position, feel that?” He drew his hand away before her nerves rose again. 

“Fili,” she said, biting her lip, fighting laughter. “That’s nowhere...I mean kind of in the general direction, but way off to the...she did set you, um, straight?” 

“Eventually. After she stopped laughing.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said sympathetically, and kissed him, little snickers bursting against his lips. 

He blew out a breath. “I’m glad you’re not jealous.” 

“You didn’t marry her,” she said simply. “And you are mine, as I am yours. Knowing her brought you to me. Also, you haven’t chipped one tooth on either of us.” 

“The night is young.” 

“Hmmm,” she replied, and shifted to kiss him, snugged tightly against him from breast to belly, turned again on her side. Her kisses started a little shyly, but with growing confidence and ease, she relaxed against him with a sigh. Her hands swept up and down his arm, and she shifted a bit to stroke his chest, and her fingers danced around his nipple again. 

“Here,” he murmured against her mouth, and rolled to his back. “You wanted to explore?” 

“But…you wanted...” 

“I want what _you_ want, Bella.” He reached up to touch her cheek. “Any gift you wish to give.” 

“You are so patient with me,” she said, her eyes falling shut as her breath hitched a bit. 

“My lady,” he said softly, half-sitting up to kiss her forehead, her cheeks and then her mouth. “I love you. Stop worrying so. Please don’t push yourself.” 

“I want you, though,” she confessed, curling her face into his neck. “You touch me and I ache for more, oh, Fili, when you touch me,” she gave a small hitching shiver. “It’s so wonderful...but then I. When you were stroking me. I remembered it might hurt. Even while I wanted my smallclothes off so you could touch me properly. I don’t know. Something about that felt...too confined. Like I had something odd in my britches.” 

“Well, I don’t know if I’d call myself _odd_ ,” he murmured, hoping she would laugh, and when she snorted and swatted at him lazily, he pressed a kiss against her temple and said softly. “But we won’t do that again, then.” She let out a long breath and melted against him. 

“My arm is all pins and needles.” 

“Then come.” He arranged himself on the pillows, sitting up, and held out an arm for her to curl under. “What is your wish?” 

Giving him a look of shy defiance and excitement, she carefully moved astride his lap. Fili’s eyebrows hit his hairline as he offered a hand to help her clamber over his thighs. Once settled, she bit her lip and spread both hands across his chest, petting him. 

“There,” she said, pleased, and leaned in to offer a kiss. Her shifting forward and the smoothness of their smallclothes caused her to slide forward a bit and then she was seated directly over his cock. They both groaned. 

“All right?” she whispered. 

“More than,” he replied, moving to cup her hips. “You all right?” 

Bella gave an experimental rock, and her breath caught. “Mmmhmm.” She shifted, bracing her arms on his shoulders and settled herself more firmly. Fili’s restraint started unravelling to feel her around him so. Her soft hair, soft breasts brushing against his chest, and he could feel her, hot and warm and wet through the clinging linen of her smallclothes. He pressed up, meeting her small thrusts and her eyelids fluttered and her head bowed as pleasure drew her under again. 

“Fili,” she whispered, and began to take him apart. Her hands seemed to fly everywhere, stroking his chest, and pleasantly torturing his nipples until he was grinding up into her, moaning her name. She pressed him back into the pillows far enough that she could get her mouth on them, and he dimly heard her purring with delight as she rocked against him, sharp little teeth biting him gently. 

“Bella, I’m going to...if you keep going I’ll…” 

“Please, love? Please may I? I want….” she panted as she rode him, and her mouth sought his for a long, lush moment. “I want to give you what you gave me….” 

“Bella,” he gasped, breaking free to look in her eyes. “ _Any_ such gift…” 

“Good,” she laughed, joy and mischief plain in her gaze, leaned in, and bit at his mouth as she sped up. Perfect, she was perfect, and he clamped his hands around her hips, holding her tight against him, and she bucked, moaning, and he thrust up a few times more until she was crying out against his lips, soaring over her peak. 

“Cheating,” she muttered, voice shaking through her aftershocks, and at the same time, bit his lip and pinched his nipple, _hard_ , and thrust against him, eager for more. “This is your turn.” 

“So much more fun when you play, too,” he whispered back, his breath ragged. “I am close, my lady.” 

“What must I do?” 

“Oh,” he moaned when she ground down against him. “Just what you are, just a little harder…” he guided her hips, smiling when it made a heart-deep groan spill from her mouth. On her next thrust, he answered with one of his own.. 

“You like that,” she panted. 

“I love that, and you,” he answered, voice strained as he held her tight against him. 

“Fili,” she gasped, and he could feel her body winding tight. “Fili, I.” 

“Yes, like that, like that. Bella.” She was trembling and shuddering in his arms, so close to her peak again, waiting for him, hands on his shoulders, her back arching, pressing tightly against him. He shifted her slightly, making sure he was dragging over her pearl and she cried out sharply. She opened her eyes and looked at him, heavy-lidded and hazy-eyed, pressed her smile against his and pinched his nipple, hard. 

Fili shattered, his hands clamped tight around her hips, raggedly thrusting up against her. She shuddered and shook with him, finding her own pleasure, his name on her lips. He couldn’t stop touching her, hips, waist, breast, back, cheek as he rolled through the aftershocks. Couldn’t stop murmuring her name. 

“Bella. Please, please, may I touch you?” 

“Yes. Yes. Fili.” 

He somehow got her off his lap and into the bed, and kissed her as he withdrew to take off his smallclothes, sodden with his release and her rich juices. 

“Just a moment,” he murmured, giving her a parting kiss, and took the cloth from the stand to give himself a quick wash. 

“Now,” he said, turning back to the bed and found her laid out, gloriously naked, and now, now his hands shook to see such beauty. To see the love and desire in her eyes. 

“Now?”

“Now, where would please you, my lady?” 

“Any such gift, my love.” 

“Hmmm,” he replied, settling beside her for a kiss, one hand coming up to cup her breast. He kissed her until she sighed and pressed into his hand, then kissed down her neck and chest to suckle at her until she shifted restlessly against the bed, her hips pulsing. He stroked down her belly to brush over her curls, careful and slow, listening for her pleased gasp, and he keep that soft, careful touch, still caressing her breast with lips and teeth and tongue and she rose for him softly, a gentle tremble in her limbs. 

Fili stroked a bit lower, finding the ridge, the little root of her pearl beneath her flesh, and stroked over that, and she shifted, moaning softly, and tangled her hand in his hair. Her legs parted, and she pushed against his hand, rocking her hips, short pants coming from her throat. He flexed his fingers, dipping a bit lower, and caught her pearl on the next upstroke. She moaned, long, sighing and sweet, shaking against his fingers, and rocked faster. 

He let her set the pace, and kept up best he could as she shivered and shook and buckled beneath him, until at last she arched up on a glorious cry, which he lifted his head to watch. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured, petting her gently through her aftershocks. 

“Fili, that. Fili,” she cried softly, and pulled him up to kiss him breathless. Her hips still twisted beneath his hand, restless, and he continued stroking her gently, but she was growing even wilder in his arms, seeking more. 

“Trust me?” he said, looking down at her flushed, gorgeous face. 

“Of course.” 

He couldn’t help but grin. “Then I think you’re going to like this. It’s another sort of kiss.” 

This time, he didn’t bother kissing down her body, but wiggled down the bed until he could coax her legs farther apart. He glanced up at her wide-eyed face, then pressed his mouth over her pearl in an open-mouthed kiss. 

_”Fili,”_ she groaned, deeply approving. Her head fell back on the pillow and he congratulated himself by licking up through her folds to press another kiss over her pearl and suckle lightly. 

“Oh, sweet Yavanna, Fili,” she panted, shifting against his mouth. 

“You like this,” he said, not quite able to keep the smugness out of his voice. 

“You put your mouth right back where it was,” she snapped shakily, and keened, arching against his mouth when he did, laughing. 

He half-lost himself in exploring her, learning the lightest touches of his tongue, soft and wet, made her sigh and spread her legs wider, offering herself, that licking through her folds made her whimper softly and rock against him, and that his mouth over her pearl, flicking it with his tongue or suckling at it made her hips stutter, straining, seeking more. 

Fili brought her to another peak and over, once he convinced her it was perfectly lovely if she moved, laughing that, yes it was good manners, in this instance, to shove her hips in his face, and once she did, once she melted into his touch and started moving, he gave her no quarter, drinking deep of her until her thighs trembled against his ears, until she was screaming with pleasure. 

He brought her down gently and rested his forehead on her thigh, catching his breath. “There is one more thing I’d like to try, Bella.” 

She groaned happily, stretching, and her thigh twitched, opening a little wider for him. She reached down for his hand, and tangled their fingers together. “Anything.” 

He leaned up far enough to kiss her fingers, then rested his cheek against her thigh as he stroked over the root of her pearl with this thumb. 

“All right? If you’re tender, we’ll stop for now.” 

“Mmm,” she hummed, and pressed into the touch. “No, it’s lovely, Fili.” 

“Good,” he whispered, and pressed his mouth to her once more. She flexed and sighed into his kisses, and when he slipped a finger inside her, she sighed more, much like the contented sighs when she kissed him, but softer and lower, and arched, drawing him deeper. 

“Oh Fili, that’s, that’s…” 

“Mmm?” he didn’t stop his caresses, mouth or hand. 

“It’s like when….oh…” She shifted, her hips picking up pace. “Fili, it’s like when you touch my…it eases the ache but also...” a long shudder shook her, and he suckled harder, and added a second finger. 

“Yes, oh...I…” she rolled her hips, not wild underneath him, but intent on her own pleasure, and something in Fili flared hotly to life to have her like this, sighing and arching against him. He crooked his fingers and she shouted, her rich fluids drenching his hand, and he lapped at her, nearly lightheaded by her ardent response, and suckled her pearl into his mouth as he slipped a third finger inside her. 

Bella growled and bore down, snapping her hips, body arched tight and trembling under his mouth. He could feel her winding tighter and tighter, and making sure he wasn’t thrusting inside her too roughly, gave her everything her body, her voice was calling for, every scrap of pleasure he could offer. 

She was glorious, breaking against his mouth on a joyful shout, and he gentled his tongue against her pearl to draw out her pleasure. She was gasping and shaking as she came down, and reached for him. He withdrew his fingers gently, and gathered her up in his arms. 

“Fili,” she whispered, tears on her cheeks, still shivering. “Is it, will it be like that when you’re inside me?” 

“Mahal, I hope so,” he whispered back, kissing her tears away. “Did I hurt you?” She gave him the most bewildered look. “You’re crying, love.” 

“No, no,” she offered clumsy, sweet kisses. “I’m just so...my heart is so full in the loveliest way.” 

A stone lodged in his throat and tears prickled in his own eyes. “Mine, is too.” 

“It didn’t hurt, it didn’t...Fili.” She petted his shoulders, relieved. 

“It might, still. Though you had this inside you.” He held up his three fingers, and her eyes popped wide. 

“We’ll have to practice,” she said earnestly, and he had to kiss her though he was laughing. 

“As much as you like, as often as you like, my lady.” 

“Because,” she continued, breathlessly happy. “I’m going to like this marriage thing with you. So I would like to marry you as soon…” 

“I feel married,” he spoke over her and rubbed his nose against hers in apology. “To receive such gifts from my love, and to be able to give her such pleasure….” he shifted, snuggling her closer, and tucking her head against his shoulder. “I’m certainly feeling a bit married.” 

“But your people...your way is that you’re married when you’ve _joined_ …” 

“My heart is joined to yours, Bella Baggins,” he whispered. "And my soul.” He could feel her worrying again, and kissed her temple. “The rest can sort itself out." They cuddled quietly, and he could feel her concern. "Will you tell me now how we’d marry if we were in the Shire?” 

Her arms tightened around him and she kissed collarbone. “Dearest love. If we had wed in the Shire, we would have planted a garden together and tended it, and built a home. Normally the one who proposes undertakes the building of the home, and the other would provide furnishings and linens and such, and the garden we’d plant, tend and harvest together. Then we’d throw a party when the first fruits of our labors came in, around midsummer, or some wait until fall.” 

She leaned back so she could look him in the eye, her head next to his on the pillow. “And at the party, the eldest members of our families stand together and say, “A marriage is a garden. Tend it well, and you will have abundance enough to sustain you. Leave it be, and and you will have little to keep you from hunger. A home is the same way. Keep your smial - that’s what we call our hobbit holes - well, and it will shelter you from any weather. Is it your will to tend to one another as you would your garden or your home, to see that you live in abundance and comfort?” Fili lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles. 

“It is my will.” 

“And mine,” she said, kissing his knuckles. “And then we’d turn to one another and say, ‘My garden is your garden, and may our life together be filled with abundance.’” 

“My garden is your garden, and may our life together be filled with abundance.” Bella’s breath hitched a bit as he said the vow back to her, and she beamed at him. 

“My home is your home, and may we find comfort, solace and joy together.” Fili repeated that vow back to her. 

“My heart is yours, and I will stand by your side in famine and fire, and sorrow and sickness, for love is a growing thing, and can still flourish in hard earth with care.” 

Fili had to lean in and kiss her, thinking of all his family had endured over the years, the dangers they’d already faced, and also, with a sickening jolt, thought of the dragon they might face ahead of them. His love and fear made a stone in his throat, and for this vow, Bella had to help him as he haltingly repeated the words. This time she had to brush a tear from his cheek before taking his hand again. 

“I pledge myself to you with joy, Fili, son of Vili, and offer myself as wife, companion and friend. May our life together flourish all the length of our years.” 

“I pledge myself to you with joy, Belladonna Baggins, and offer myself as husband, companion and friend. May our life together flourish all the length of our years.” 

Bella offered him a tender smile, tears standing in her eyes, and, releasing his hand, reached up to stroke his cheek. “And then we seal the pledge with a kiss.” 

“Gladly,” he whispered, and leaned in, taking her mouth tenderly. She sighed into the kiss, and Fili had to smile against her mouth at the familiar, contented sound. Her arms wound tightly around his neck, turning into his embrace, and he let out a soft, approving hum. 

He slowed the kiss, still holding her close. “This was an excellent idea of yours, sweet wife, saying our vows skin to skin. Simple and true.” 

“Wife,” she replied softly, her voice hushed with joy. “And yes.” 

“No, I’m relatively sure you’re the wife, I’m…” 

She swatted him gently, laughter in her voice. “Hush, dear husband, I know who you are.” 

He rocked her, arms and heart full. He wanted to dance, to shout, to love her again. “Husband. I like the sound of that. But, I stand ready to sort it out again if you’re uncertain…” 

“Are you really?” she replied, a little breathless, and rubbed against him. 

“Mmmmm,” he encouraged her to keep moving, and raised her leg slightly to slip his still-hard cock between her thighs. Bella gasped, shivering against him in a long, delicious slide. 

“I always stay standing proud for a bit, after, and I can think of no better place to wait until I am ready for you in full. I feel sure having my wife naked in my arms will speed that along.” He gasped himself as she rolled her hips, deliberately caressing him, her folds still slick with her earlier release. 

“Bella,” he sighed, melting against her. “Sweet Bella.” She chuckled, soft and proud. 

“I melt like that into your arms,” she murmured. “I realized it is when I feel especially safe and loved. And wanted. Treasured.” 

“All of which I’d have you be sure that you are,” he murmured back, blindly seeking bits of her to kiss. She found his mouth and kissed him deeply, so sweet. 

“Oh, I am,” she said softly, and rolled her hips again. Fili sighed, drifting in her arms. He flexed his hips slowly and she hummed and gave a little shiver. 

“Hmm?” 

“Hmmmmm,” she replied, soft and low, and drew his lower lip through her teeth slowly. It sent a little jolt of pleasure to his cock and he hummed, approving, and flexed his hips again, lazy and content, desire a low simmer in his belly. 

He opened his eyes to find her watching him, and reached up to brush her hair away from her face. He smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone. “Wife,” he sighed, half-lost in the feel of her stroking him, the head of his cock sliding sweet against her. “So happy.” 

“Yes,” she replied, her eyes sparkling. “I am.” 

“Nooo,” he sighed, and hummed, arching into her touch as she stroked over his nipples, tender from her earlier attentions.. _”I’m_ happy.” 

“Are you, now?” she said, voice breathy. 

“Shall I show you?” he pulled her closer with one hand at the small of her back, and rolled with her in a long, slick glide. Her head fell back on a low groan. He rolled his hips again and leaned forward to kiss up her neck to just under her ear. 

“In your own time,” she replied, whimpering and trembling in his arms. He clutched her to him, face pressed against the soft skin of her throat. 

“The way you touch me, Bella. The way you kiss me, and look at me and hold me in your arms. The way you trust me,” he whispered to her, voice shaking with emotion. “How can I not be the happiest I’ve ever been? I am the one who feels treasured.” 

“Oh Fili,” she cried softly, and when he sought her mouth, he was unsure whose tears flavored the kiss with salt, so he tugged her as close as he could against his heart and kissed her for all he was worth, pouring every bit of joy into the kiss he could. She responded with just as much conviction, and they lay there long long minutes, kisses sweet and devouring, murmuring love-words and rocking together until she began to whimper against his mouth in a familiar way, her voice rising. He deepened his thrusts between her thighs, his breath catching as she rose for him once more, on a long cry, her rich fluids drenching him. He groaned to feel it, fire under his skin as he hardened further, gasping against her mouth. 

“Fili,” she whispered. “Fili, now.” 

“You’re- “ 

_”Now”_

“My lady, my wife, do not let me hurt you.” 

“I won’t, I swear. Fili, I need…” 

“Soon, just…” He withdrew and carefully turned her on her back, his hand sliding down her belly to test truly. “May I….” 

“Yes, hurry,” 

“No,” he panted, leaning up to kiss her mouth with a smile. “No, I won’t, not when your comfort…”

“I will _bite_ you!” she growled. 

“And that’s bad, how?” he asked innocently and slid a finger inside her. She arched, groaning with need, half-laughing, and he pressed his forehead against hers, gathering his restraint as his finger entered her easily. He added another and she hummed approvingly, clenching around them, and then rolling her hips with a longing sigh. He shifted his thumb and rubbed over her pearl and she shivered into it, rocking slowly. 

“There,” he whispered. “Slow and easy.” 

“I am going to bite you,” she said breathlessly.

“Oh I look forward to it,” he murmured, taking her mouth, and sliding the third finger in, his thumb firmly over her pearl. She bucked against his hand, and he stroked her until her body was rising again, and with a last kiss, knelt between her legs, keeping up his deep thrusts with his fingers. He watched her, head thrown back on the pillows, nearly lost in pleasure. 

“I love you, so,” he said, his voice cracking halfway through. “My wife.” 

“Husband,” she whispered, face glowing with joy, holding out her arms “Come to me.”

“Gladly.” There was the tiniest bit of resistance as he slid home, and she flinched, holding her breath against the pain. 

“Breathe, Bella, breathe with me. When it hurts, always breathe out.” She blew out her breath slowly and gave him a look. 

“Want me to go?” 

“No!” she wrapped her hands around his biceps, tight. “No, not...how did you know to breathe out?” 

“How many times have I been whalloped during training? Dwalin taught us that early.” 

She blew out another breath and wiggled experimentally while Fili kept himself still as could be, thankful he'd taken his pleasure earlier so he could be steady for her. “Move now?” He looked at her, dubious. She rocked up into him, and when she breathed out this time, there was pleasure in it. He relaxed, his own breath coming out cautiously as she put her arms around him. They thrust gently and she kept breathing out, and in a few moments, her breath was accompanied by a long, pleasure-soaked hum. Fili felt nearly lightheaded with relief. 

“Better?” 

“Mmmmm,” she replied, tilting her face up for a kiss. “I love you.” 

Several long kisses later, he replied, “I’m taking that as a yes." 

“Mmmm, I love this,” she said, voice laughing as she arched beneath him, and reached up, her hands cupping his cheeks. “How to married people do anything else?” 

“Well, there’s gardens and smails to take care of,” he replied, pressing through her hands to kiss her until their breaths caught on a particularly delicious slide. Bella hummed against his mouth, the little whimpering, rising pants a breath away as she arched against him. 

“True. But being with you like this is the loveliest thing, my Fili.” 

“Agreed,” he said, leaning down to kiss her, moving lightly inside her, “And we’ve only just started. ‘All the length of our years….’” 

“‘All the length of our years,’” she agreed, radiant, twining her arms around his neck. “To rest beside your heart. And you mine.” 

“Exactly,” he kissed her again, heart full and light, and bent his all to love her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, darlings! ::blows kisses::


End file.
